Of Camelot and Hogwarts
by Christina B
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur are transported to Hogwarts Marauders era via a timeturner, how will they find their way back to Camelot, and most importantly how will Arthur react to Merlin's secret? Epilogue UP!
1. Chapter 1

AN: While rereading Deathly Hallows last week I suddenly started to think about how in some ways the show Merlin is so much like Harry Potter that I decided I would have to write a crossover. Just so everyone knows this story will take place during the time when the Marauders, Lily and Snape are at Hogwarts. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will be super grateful for any feedback! Oh and kudos to whoever can find the Star Wars reference in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

"We are leaving in ten minutes."

Merlin looked up at Arthur confused, "I thought we were waiting for tomorrow to go hunting."

"That's because we're not going hunting," Arthur said in his cocky manner. "We have a lead on Nimueh's lair, and I don't want to waste any time."

Merlin didn't say anything, but he nodded once to acknowledge Arthur's request before rushing off to gather his gear. It had been only a week since Merlin killed Nimueh, and the momentary relief he felt at having her gone turned into fear when he heard Arthur's news. Yes it would be good for them to all know at last that she was gone for good, but Merlin worried about any enchantments she might have placed to protect her home. She had truly been a powerful sorceress and Merlin learned the hard way not to underestimate her.

After a quick scramble Arthur, a few of his knights and Merlin were armed and on their way. It didn't take long before they soon arrived and Arthur led the way inside. Initially they found it was merely an old cave, and relatively simple to get inside. Merlin was fully prepared in case he came across anything dangerous, but as it turned out there was really no need. It seemed that her magic died with her, and there was nothing to fear. On a table there were a number of magic books, which Arthur directed his knights to confiscate, some herbs and potions, and some other odds and ends.

There was also something very curious in the center of the room and that was a basin full of water. Arthur and his knights didn't know what Nimueh used it for but Merlin was pretty sure she enchanted it to spy on them. After all she seemed to know much more than he ever gave her credit for, and this seemed like such a tool that would help her in that way. And then something else caught Merlin's attention.

First he saw the glint of gold and as he drew closer he discovered it was a tiny golden hourglass set on a golden chain. Merlin never heard of such a thing, and before he thought better of it, he picked it up. He studied it up close and even went so far as to put the chain around his neck. He couldn't really understand his fascination with the item, but he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Merlin! Are you deaf?!" exclaimed a very annoyed Arthur walking up to Merlin. "I said we are leaving."

Merlin glanced up sheepishly at his friend and boss. "Sorry."

Arthur didn't reply right away because he was looking at the hourglass around Merlin's neck. "What did you find?"

Merlin shrugged. "No clue."

"Its not wise to wear anything that sorceress owned," Arthur scolded.

Merlin nodded. "Right," and he went to take it off again. But before he even touch the chain, something incredibly strange happened. The chain stretched out as if invisible hands were yanking it, and the end came so it was around Arthur's neck too. And then the hourglass started to move, back and forth, faster and faster. As it moved Merlin could feel nausea swell up as he felt the strangest sensation of flying, but all too soon it stopped, and the two men were thrown hard against a stone floor.

Merlin groaned, and slowly moved to sit up, wincing from where he hit the floor. Tomorrow he would definitely be sporting new bruises. He was lucky in one way, however, and that was that Arthur hadn't fallen on him. The prince faired the fall much more gracefully than Merlin had, his armor definitely took the brunt of his fall. And Arthur was also the first to stand and speak.

"What did you do Merlin?" Arthur snapped. "I told you to leave that alone!"

Merlin sighed as he stood up, but not before taking the hourglass off his neck, "Sorry Arthur." "But at least we're back at the castle, no harm done."

Arthur started for a second as he looked around and then he spoke in a softer voice. "This isn't Camelot."

"What?" Merlin asked shocked. They were obviously in the castle, granted it was in an older darker corner, but it had to be Camelot.

"I've lived in the castle all my life, and this isn't Camelot. The stone is darker for one, and we don't have any paintings like that." Arthur pointed to a painting that showed a few robed individuals sitting around a table playing cards. And then so quick that Merlin didn't think it was real, he saw one of them move.

Apparently Arthur saw it too. "The man in the painting moved! It must have an enchantment upon it."

"If we aren't in Camelot," Merlin said. "Then where could we be?"

Arthur drew his sword. "I'm going to find out."

Merlin sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

They had been walking for several minutes before they saw anyone. The entire time they were exploring the strange castle they found several more enchanted paintings, suits of armor that seemed to move but open opening the lid of one it was revealed to be empty, and a strange staircase that seemed to move at random. All of this was making Arthur more and more sure that this was a trick of Nimueh's while Merlin just grew more nervous.

The person they finally found came upon them so silently that even Arthur didn't hear him coming. It was an elderly man who had a long white beard, spectacles, and wore long blue robes. When Merlin first glimpsed this particular individual for some reason all his worries evaporated in an instant and he just knew that he was there only to help them.

Arthur had a completely different reaction upon seeing the old man. Within the blink of an eye his sword was out and was pointing straight at the heart of the old man.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

The man looked up at him quizzically, but made no movement. "I believe," he said softly, "That you should tell me yours first, but since you're threatening bodily harm I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you the sorcerer who brought us here?" Arthur asked, not lowering his blade.

"I'm a wizard yes, but I'm not responsible for your mishap," Dumbledore explained.

Arthur's gaze hardened, "Are you aware that sorcery is punishable by death?"

At this Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Perhaps it is where you come from, but that isn't the case now. But before we discuss anything more, please come with me to my office where we can talk in peace."

Arthur looked as if he was going to protest but after a moment he nodded and put his sword away. Dumbledore led the way down a darkened corridor.

Outwardly Merlin hadn't spoken or even reacted to meeting this sorcerer, but inwardly he felt nearly ready to burst. This wasn't the first time Merlin met another magic user of course, but this Dumbledore person seemed at least from his first impression was an altogether decent person. And Merlin was incredibly interested to know where he was since apparently magic was not only allowed here, but it was flaunted throughout this castle.

Upon entering Dumbledore's office Merlin noticed several strange things. In the outer office the walls were lined with several portraits of distinguished men and woman, and all of them were sleeping, and Merlin could even hear a few of them snoring. Secondly when they entered the inner office there were a number of silver instruments in several cabinets, a ruby encrusted sword in a display, an old pointed hat, and finally a most remarkable scarlet and gold bird.

Dumbledore motioned for Arthur and Merlin to takes seats as he moved to sit behind the ornate desk in the center of the room.

"Now fist before we go any farther, please tell me your names," Dumbledore prodded gently.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon of Camelot," Arthur announced before glancing at Merlin, "And this is my manservant Merlin."

At once the old man gasped and paled slightly as he studied their faces. He glanced briefly at Arthur before his full attention was on Merlin who looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Can it be," Dumbledore said to himself. "King Arthur and Merlin."

Merlin looked up surprised at the tone of absolute reverence in Dumbledore's tone.

"I'm only the crowned prince now," Arthur corrected quickly.

"You sound as if you know us?" Merlin asked.

"Oh but I do," Dumbledore replied in the same tone of voice. "Both of you are famous in legends among Muggles and Wizards alike. Everyone has heard of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, and Merlin, _the legendary wizard_."

"WHAT?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2**

"_WHAT?!?"_

Arthur laughed in derision. "Merlin is no wizard!"

Merlin held his breath hoping beyond hope that Dumbledore wouldn't argue and leave Arthur to jump to the wrong conclusion again. But unfortunately that wasn't going to be the case.

Dumbledore looked somewhat confused. "You don't know?"

Merlin looked down at his feet, he was growing more concerned by the second. He didn't have to wait long though until Arthur spoke again.

"You are a sorcerer?!?" Arthur asked still somewhat skeptical, but growing more serious by the second. He gave Merlin a searching look, and when Merlin didn't deny it his look hardened. "You lied to me!"

"Arthur, I've never once used my magic for evil purposes you have to believe me," Merlin declared.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Arthur replied angrily.

"Please believe me Arthur," Merlin pleaded. "Had I told you or anyone I could've been executed!"

"It is so nice to know you have such faith in me Merlin, after all we've been through," Arthur snapped.

And then Merlin started. "You mean…You wouldn't turn me in?"

"You saved my life Merlin," Arthur said seriously. "That is a debt I don't let go lightly."

"But you saved mine too," Merlin argued. "We're even."

"So no more secrets Merlin," Arthur said. "Tell me everything."

"I was born this way, doing magic has always been second nature to me," Merlin explained. And then he told Arthur the real story about every that happened since he arrived in Camelot, and when he was finished the prince was absolutely flabbergasted.

"I can't believe you did all that," Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged, "It is my destiny to serve you."

And the Dumbledore who had thus far been silent, finally spoke, "I do apologize for making things more difficult for you Merlin, but it seems you had nothing to worry about."

"I guess not," Merlin replied.

"And now we need to decide how to get you both back where you belong," Dumbledore replied. "So how did you get here in the first place?"

This time Arthur did all the explaining, and when he was finished Dumbledore asked, "do you still have the device?"

Merlin drew it out, and handed it to the elderly wizard.

"This is a timeturner, a device we use to go back in time, but I think this particular one has a special enchantment on it that made it so you were both drawn into the trap," Dumbledore explained.

"So this was planned?" Arthur asked.

"It appears so, but why you were sent to this particular time period I cannot say," Dumbledore replied.

Merlin sighed. "So what can we do?"

"For now it would be wise if you both keep a low profile until I can discover the secret, and I can't think of a better place for you both to stay but right here," Dumbledore explained. "You are both young enough that you could easily pass for seventh year students, and fortunately the term starts tomorrow—"

Arthur cut him off. "Students? This is a school?"

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm the headmaster," Dumbledore replied.

"But wait," Arthur said. "I can't do magic."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You would be surprised young Pendragon, but you do have some latent magical abilities. When you and Merlin arrived at Hogwarts your names were both written in my book that documents all witches and wizards."

"You're off your rocker," Arthur retorted.

"Back in Camelot in your own time you don't have such abilities that is true, but magic has been diluted in some ways since that time and the form of magic that exists today is something even you can master. I can only surmise that one of your parents must've have been magic users or that your birth itself had something to do with magic. That is the only conclusion I can come to," said Dumbledore.

Arthur sat in shocked silence, but Merlin was full of unasked questions. "How is magic different here?"

"Spells can only be performed by the use of a wand with a magical core," Dumbledore said.

Merlin was surprised. "I've never used a wand."

"When I said earlier that you would become a legendary wizard, I wasn't deceiving you Merlin. Your name is famous in the Wizarding World, though none of our stories mention you being nearly the same age as Arthur. It is a mystery how stories can get exaggerated and stray so far from the truth, and you and Arthur are a prime example."

"So what do we do next?" Arthur asked.

"First," Dumbledore started, standing and moving over to grab the old pointed hat, "you both need to be sorted."

* * *

AN: So there you have it chapter 2. I would like to thank all those who reviewed the first chapter because I felt inspired enough to write the next one as soon as I could. I hope you all liked this and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 3**

Merlin watched curiously as Dumbledore placed the old hat on top of Arthur's head. The young prince was about to protest, but in the next second the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Merlin jumped, he never anticipated that this was a talking hat of all things. Arthur looked equally startled, but he didn't react as badly.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at Arthur. "I had a feeling you would end up in Gryffindor, it was my house as well."

"House?" Arthur asked.

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts and each of them attracts students with different qualities. For example Gryffindor is for those who show great bravery, Slytherin for the ambitious, and Ravenclaw for the intellectual ones," Dumbledore explained.

"And what is the other house?" Arthur pressed.

"Hufflepuff for students who are hardworking," Dumbledore replied.

"Then Merlin won't end up in that house," Arthur remarked sarcastically.

Merlin merely rolled his eyes right before Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Ah!" The hat spoke in Merlin's mind startling him for a second. The famed enchanter Merlin himself. Yet you are still a young man with such a long journey before you. I could easily place you anywhere, but I can see that there is only one where you will be content." The hat paused for a second before shouting so all could hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

After Merlin took off the hat Arthur gave him a scolding look. "I still can't get rid of you it seems."

Merlin grinned, "Of course not."

"Now that you are both sorted, we have a few more things to discuss. The main thing being your aliases while the both of you are here," Dumbledore started as he put the hat away before sitting down again. "Starting with your names."

"What is wrong with our names?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing of course," Dumbledore assured him. "But if the person who sent you here is trying to find you, then you both will need to blend in. And two new students named Arthur and Merlin will send a clear signal."

"What do you suggest?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur is a fairly common name even today, so I don't see why you should have to change," Dumbledore said glancing at Arthur, before addressing Merlin. "And while there are wizarding parents who do name their children Merlin, you both will be under the guise as Muggle-borns, so your name will have to change. Do you have another name you can go by?"

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment, "The druid boy called me Emrys, can I go by that?"

"That is still fairly unusual, but I think that will work, Dumbledore replied with a grin.

"And what are Muggles?" Merlin wondered.

"People who don't use magic, the entire wizarding world is kept entirely hidden from them except when Muggles have children with magical abilities," said Dumbledore.

"Which leads us to the most complicated part. I think the story we can use is this; the two of you are adopted brothers—Arthur and Emrys Smith and you are both Muggle-born, but have a wizard uncle who has home schooled you both. Now because the war is growing more perilous by the day, your parents are now sending you both to Hogwarts since it is safer."

"War?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "For almost ten years now there has been a war raging here in the wizarding world, and even the Muggles are recognizing something is going on. There is a powerful wizard named Voldemort who has a vengeance against Muggles, and Muggle-borns alike, and because of his prejudices he and his followers are ruthless in their desire to kill as many as they can."

"Wait a minute," Merlin said, something just occurring to him. "You said that this Voldemort person wants to kill Muggle-borns and yet you want us to pretend to be Muggle-born."

"Yes, you're right, that is one risk," Dumbledore admitted. "But there is no way the two of you can say you're both from wizarding families because then someone would see through the deception. It is dangerous for the two of you, but you needn't fear. Hogwarts is the one safe haven left during their perilous times."

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Because Hogwarts has some very ancient and powerful enchantments protecting it, and because I'm here," Dumbledore replied.

Merlin could sense there was more to Dumbledore's words than he knew, but decided not to ask any further and instead changed the subject, "So what sort of things are we going to be taught—I mean is it just learning spells?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore replied. "Tomorrow I'm going to have one of the professors give the two of you a quick overview of the magical education here, so that you both will be as prepared as possible for your first day. You will learn then what a Hogwarts education is all about. But I imagine that it should be fairly simple for you to pick it up Merlin and if you help Arthur then the two of you will be caught up in no time."

Arthur looked annoyed, as if he was about to protest being taught anything by Merlin, but he held his tongue.

Dumbledore looked briefly at a strange instrument on his wrist, before he stood quickly, "now I'm sure you both still have questions, but I'm sure that having a good night's sleep will help."

An hour later as Merlin was lying in his comfortable four poster bed in Gryffindor tower, he found that the sleep his body so desperately needed was nowhere to be found. His mind still buzzed with all that happened that day; finding Nimueh's lair, getting transported to Hogwarts, finding he was now going to attend a magical school, and most important that Arthur finally knew his secret.

The relief he felt at knowing that Arthur would keep his confidence should they return back to Camelot made Merlin feel that their friendship would grow even stronger because of this. And though the thought of Arthur doing magic was laughable, Merlin knew his friend would eventually come to have an open mind. As far as Merlin was concerned, however, he was thrilled at the prospect of being at Hogwarts despite his worry about how they arrived.

Finally after long last Merlin was able to sleep, and one thing was for sure, tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure.

* * *

AN: I finally was able to write the next chapter, and since tomorrow is my birthday, I decided to get this posted tonight. Next chapter Merlin and Arthur have a crash course on Hogwarts education and they attend the opening feast. I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I also want to thank all my lovely reviewers because I was blown away by all the fantastic response for this, and I hope that you all enjoyed this! And as always I'm always grateful for any feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 4**

When Merlin awoke the next morning he was in such a comfortable stupor that he didn't want to wake up. He couldn't remember a time when he was in a bed this comfortable, nor had such luxurious blankets and sheets. He truly felt like he had slept on air, so much different from the bed in his room at Camelot.

_Camelot_ he thought suddenly as he quickly sat up and opened his eyes. Merlin was confused for a minute to see the deep scarlet curtains shielding his bed until a second later it all came back to him. He was at a magical school where Arthur knew his secret and was also attending. Merlin didn't have to be a seer like Morgana to know that things were going to be even more chaotic then they were usually.

Though he really didn't want to move from his warm cocoon, Merlin was too eager to start the day and so he pulled back the curtains stepped over to the closest window. The grounds of Hogwarts school were vast with a large lake right out front and in the distance he could see the starts of a vast forest. He was excited to start his day in this new place, but as he was looking for his brown jacket he noticed there were new looking trunks at the foot of his and Arthur's bed.

He opened his and was interested to see there were a number of curious objects inside. Merlin found several robes that each bore the Gryffindor symbol on them, as well as a few school uniforms. Merlin was glad to see a collection of spell books, since he was ever eager to expand his knowledge of magic. There was also a cauldron and a collection of potions ingredients that Merlin was sure Gaius would love to have. There were a few other miscellaneous items, but he decided to figure out what they were later. He quickly dressed in his new Hogwarts uniform, and then went to wake up Arthur, not an easy feat.

"Go away," Arthur declared when Merlin poked his arm to rouse him. The grumpy prince turned over and pulled the blankets over his head.

Merlin sighed, before an idea struck him, "Arthur, you need to wake up! Strange knights are attacking Camelot!"

"What?!?" Arthur declared sitting up suddenly, he looked anxiously to see Merlin's grin. He paused for a second and then annoyance and disgust spread over his features. "Merlin, what is the meaning of this and for the love of Camelot what are you wearing?"

"This is my Hogwarts uniform," Merlin explained. "And don't worry Arthur you have one too."

"I'm not wearing that," Arthur protested. "It's hideous."

"I don't think you're going to blend in if you don't," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur sighed before standing up and opening his own trunk, the contents of which matched Merlin's. He pulled out his own Hogwarts outfit and glared down at the fabric as if it were a dangerous animal. "I really think this is going to be a bad idea."

Merlin who had left the room to give Arthur privacy went down the spiral staircase from the dormitory and entered the common room that he only briefly walked through the night before. The room was so cozy that Merlin knew he was going to spend lots of time down here, but almost at once his attention was drawn to a table in the center of the room. There was a variety of food and drink set out and there was a letter. He picked it up and began to read.

_**Merlin and Arthur,**_

_**Good morning to the both of you, I trust you slept well. As you will see there is breakfast here for you, and shortly the Head of Gryffindor House Professor McGonagall will be in to visit you. I'm sure by now you both are aware of the trunks at the end of your beds, these contains the uniform for Hogwarts and all the course books and materials you will need.**_

_**If either of you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask either Professor McGonagall or myself. And despite the circumstances I welcome you to Hogwarts, and so bid you farewell for now. **_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Merlin then proceeded to enjoy the grand feast that was spread out on the table and it wasn't long before Arthur joined him at the table looking extremely uncomfortable in his new outfit. Arthur was only starting to eat his breakfast when they heard the portrait hole opening. Seconds later walked in a severe looking elderly witch wearing a pair of spectacles, and she waited patiently while they finished their meal before she spoke.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster has informed me of your unique situation, so today I will help you both to try and catch up with the rest of the seventh year students who will be arriving today," she started.

Curious, Merlin spoke up, "And how will the other students be arriving?"

"In the future," McGonagall said sternly. "You will raise your hand when you have a question."

Arthur snickered.

"And laughed at other students is also not tolerated."

Merlin smiled at Arthur's horrified expression, but he refrained from laughing.

"And to answer your question," McGonagall continued. "Due to the war some students will be arriving by different means and at different times during the day for safety, but the majority will be arriving on the Hogwarts Express train."

Merlin vaguely wondered what a train was, but he decided to ask later.

"Now first of all, Mr. Ollivander the wandmaker owled two wands here, and hopefully they will both be perfectly adequate for your time at Hogwarts." McGonagall said pulling two wands out of her robe pocket and a piece of parchment. She glanced at it briefly before motioning Arthur forward.

Arthur stood and walked towards her, and she handed him one of the wands.

"This one is eleven inches, oak, and has a core of dragon heartstring," McGonagall read.

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" Arthur asking, looking as if he was uncomfortable holding a wooden stick rather than a sword.

"Wave it around," McGonagall pointed out as if anyone would know that.

Arthur did so, and red sparks shot out the end of the wand.

"That should suit you well Mr. Smith," McGonagall said with a nod. "And now it is your brother's turn."

Merlin was confused for a few seconds before he remembered that he was supposed to be Arthur's brother. He took the wand she handed him, and when he waved it there was a much more dramatic reaction with his wand then with Arthur's. Sparks all colors of the rainbow shot out his wand, and it only stopped when he put the wand down.

McGonagall looked surprised for a second, but after she looked at her sheet again, her stern expression was back in place. "That wand is 10 and one half inches, cedar, and with a unicorn tail hair."

Merlin glanced at Arthur and they shared a glance, both remembering the unicorn Arthur killed and all it entailed.

"Now the next thing," McGonagall said throwing down books in front of both of them, "is to learn the basics."

Hours later Merlin felt like his head was going to explode from information overload, but he now felt capable that he could at least get by reasonably well in this magical school. Almost all of the spells came very easy for him with his new wand. Arthur struggled a bit, but his hard work paid off and he could now do some of the more rudimentary spells fairly well. Even so it seemed there was still so much magic they have the chance to learn, and Merlin fully intended to learn as much as he could.

They had only paused from their studies briefly in the middle of the day to eat sandwiches brought by a strange creature that McGonagall called a house-elf. It wasn't until it started to grow dark outside that Merlin and Arthur were done, and the teacher led then throughout the maze of corridors and the strange moving staircases and into the Great Hall.

For a minute or so both Merlin and Arthur were amazed to see the strange ceiling, the floating candles and the four long tables spanning the length of the hall. McGonagall showed them to the table, told them to sit and there they waited until other students started to arrive. There were a number of students who arrived early, but then all at once students seemed to arrive in waves. The Gryffindor table started to fill up quickly, but nobody spoke to them until—

_"Hey Prongs—looks like the new guys took our seats!"_

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter done, but I was having such a hard time since I'm not really a fan of writing the necessary but filler stuff. Luckily in the next chapter we FINALLY meet the Marauders, and the chaos will begin. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it just felt like a good way to end this chapter. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers and readers, and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 5**

"_Hey Prongs—looks like the new guys took our seats!"_

Merlin looked up to see the speaker was a young boy with longish black hair and equally dark eyes. He looked a bit annoyed, but at the same time Merlin could see amusement in his eyes. The guy walked right up to them and glared.

"Hey this is where the Marauders sit, go somewhere else," he ordered.

Arthur gave him a scathing look. "I don't see any signs of ownership."

"We've been sitting here since first year," the stranger protested.

"Do you think I care?" Arthur asked, his tone sounding more annoyed.

And all of a sudden three other boys came to stand right behind the first, one with messy black hair and glasses, the second looked sickly with brown hair, and the third was blonde with watery blue eyes.

"These guys won't go away," the first guy said to the guy wearing the glasses.

"Well we can't have that," his friend replied pulling on the fabric of his robe to reveal a shiny gold badge. "Head Boy privilege, go somewhere else."

Arthur stood quickly, angrily. "Just because you have authority, doesn't mean you should abuse it."

Suddenly a stranger came up to stand behind Arthur and pulled on the back of his robe whispering to him, "I don't think you should mess with the Marauders, mate."

Arthur was about to protest, but immediately after he stood, first boy had sat in his spot. Merlin shrugged and also stood up and he and Arthur followed the boy that spoke to them. They moved halfway down the table before finally sitting.

"Who were they?" Arthur demanded. "And who are you?"

The boy turned and smiled to them offering his hand to shake. "I'm Frank Longbottom, and those guys were the Marauders."

"And what does that mean?" Merlin asked.

"They are a sort of gang, a group of troublemaking pranksters," Frank replied.

"And what does Head Boy mean?" Arthur replied.

Frank looked at him incredulously for moment.

Merlin quickly spoke up. "My brother and I were home schooled."

"Ah," Frank started. "Well the Head Boy and Girl seventh years who are in charge of the Prefects who are usually the smartest kids in the house. Usually they are also the most well behaved students as well, how James Potter because Head Boy is a mystery, but Dumbledore seems to like him."

"And who are the other guys?" Merlin asked. "Are they prefects?"

"One of them, the sickly looking guy Remus Lupin is a prefect, and he is also the friendliest of the four. The guy with the black hair is Sirius Black, and the blonde boy is Peter Pettigrew."

"So what year are you in?" Merlin asked.

"I'm only a sixth year," Frank replied. "And what about the two of you? You said you were brothers?"

"I'm Arthur Smith, and this is Me—Emrys," Arthur caught himself. "We are seventh years."

Frank winced. "Since you are seventh years that means you will have to share a dorm with the Marauders—good luck."

"I'm not afraid," Arthur declared.

Merlin vaguely wondered how much trouble Arthur would manage to get himself into at this magical school.

"Just be careful," Frank warned. "Their pranking is legendary."

And then before either Merlin or Arthur could further comment, a pretty girl with long red hair, and green eyes approached them. She smiled warmly, and Merlin noticed she was wearing an identical badge to the one James Potter had on.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Lily Evans, the Headmaster told me that you both are new to Hogwarts. I'm the Head Girl, so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

Arthur stood and smiled to her, and he took her hand and kissed it. Thank you my Lady, we appreciate it."

Merlin had a sinking suspicion that Arthur had a little bit of a crush on Lily, but then he noticed something else. At the moment that Arthur kissed Lily's hand, he heard James Potter gasp, and then witnessed him jump out of his seat, only to be held back by Sirius and Remus.

Lily blushed quickly a deep scarlet before she moved on to sit down at the same moment that McGonagall led in a whole gang of very young looking students. They were apparently first years as they all were sorted with the same hat Merlin and Arthur had worn only a couple days prior. Merlin watched the ceremony curiously, and when it was over Dumbledore stood to address the school from the head table.

"I want to welcome you all to another wonderful term here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Everyone cheered.

"And I'm sure none of you feel like waiting much longer for dinner, so tuck in."

And then suddenly Merlin saw food materialize on the gold dishes and platters covering all the tables. Arthur paled briefly, before getting his composure and filling up his plate. Merlin did the same; he was still having a hard time getting adjusted to seeing so much food, and in so many different varieties.

When they had all filled up with as much dinner and dessert as they could stand, the food disappeared, leaving all the plates spotless. Dumbledore once more stood.

"Now a few start of the term reminders before you all head to bed. First of all Mr. Filch wanted to remind the students who call themselves the Marauders that any attempts to hex Mrs. Norris again will be met with immediate detention,"

At this James and Sirius both had to cover their mouths to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"Next," Dumbledore continued. "Remember that magic is not permitted in the corridors and the forest is strictly forbidden."

This time all four boys shared amused glances and tried to contain their laughter.

"And finally, because of the war and the danger to us all, I'm afraid that all trips to Hogsmeade are cancelled."

"What?!?" Sirius Black protested loudly. But he wasn't the only one, as many of the students started to shout their disapproval.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore apologized. "But the rule stands. And now is time for bed, prefects lead your houses."

Merlin and Arthur followed the rest of the Gryffindors up to the tower, and before long they entered the dormitory. Unfortunately the Marauders had beaten them there, and James and Sirius in particular didn't look happy to share.

"I know we are cool and all, but there is no reason to stalk us," James commented.

"Believe me, I wouldn't even think about following you lot around. This is our room too," Arthur replied.

"We'll see about that," Sirius commented. "Who are you two, anyway?"

"I'm Arthur, this is Emrys, my brother," Arthur replied, adding the last as an afterthought.

"You don't look like brothers," Sirius replied.

"He was adopted," Arthur answered.

"And what kind of name is Emrys?"

"Um…mine," Merlin answered apologetically.

"Leave him alone," Arthur snarled. "I'm the only one allowed to pick on him."

"Ok, we'll leave you little brother alone," James commented mildly. "But what about you?"

"I can protect myself," Arthur declared boldly.

"We'll see," Sirius said sharing an identical smirk with James.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

AN: OK, well there you have it chapter 5, and I'm hugely sorry that it has taken me so long. I had a big of writer's lack of motivation, but I will do my best to not make you wait as long next time. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, next time we see Merlin and Arthur going to their first classes and a prank war ensues. And also I will reply to last chapters reviews later on tonight, I just didn't want to make you all wait any longer for the chapter. So here it is, and also thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you all are the reason I'm still continuing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 6**

Merlin sincerely hoped that Arthur wasn't going to eat his words from the previous night. He didn't know why, but he had a sinking feeling that these Marauders had every intention of making Arthur ever regret standing up to them. And as Arthur's manservant and protector, Merlin knew it was his duty to try and divert whatever might come Arthur's way. But on the other hand, Merlin thought with a widening smile, perhaps it was time to let Arthur get what was coming to him.

The following day Merlin stumbled out of bed early, and quickly dressed and anxiously waited in the common room. As if the anxiety to see the Marauder's revenge wasn't bad enough, there was still the daunting prospect of going to his first day of classes. Merlin's small village never had a school, and while his mother did her best to ensure that Merlin was educated, the bulk of what he learned came from what Gaius taught him in Camelot. He'd never been in a place that had so many other students his age, and of course a great deal of classes.

The classes themselves Merlin wasn't nervous about, in fact he was thrilled by idea of learning new magic all day long. It sure beat reading the same magic book over and over, while at the same time doing his best to keep his magic secret. It was such a joy and thrill for Merlin to realize that he could do magic openly here, no he was encouraged to.

"Merlin!" came the sound of an all too familiar shout, that made Merlin groan inwardly. He looked up from his seat by the fireplace to see Arthur quickly going down the staircase with a look of abject horror on his face. And it was no wonder because Arthur's normally impeccable blonde hair was pink!

"You know Arthur," Merlin said, unable to hide the note of amusement in his voice. "Pink is a good look on you, I think Gwen has a dress that would match perfectly."

Arthur gave Merlin a searing glare that would make the bravest of assassins run screaming, only made Merlin's grin grow wider. "Fix it!"

"But it looks so nice," Merlin protested chuckling.

"Merlin!"

"Fine," Merlin replied with a sigh holding out his hand and saying an incantation. Slowly the pink began to fade and the hair changed back into a normal shade of— lime green?

"Um…"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"It isn't pink anymore," Merlin said.

"Then what color is it?" Arthur asked.

"Nice hair," said James Potter cheerfully as he came down the steps into the common room, the rest of the Marauders fell in line behind him. The rest of the guys chuckled.

Sirius scoffed, "I knew you had to be a closet Slytherin."

Arthur stood and gave them a withering glare. "Is this the best you can do? Let me just say that I'm not impressed."

"Ha!" James replied. "We've only just begun."

Unfortunately nothing Merlin tried could change Arthur's hair back to normal, so he was forced to go to classes sporting his unnaturally new hair color. And for one of the very few moments in the Prince's life he was a complete laughing stock. All day long giggles and taunts were directed at Arthur, and Merlin had to say that he was impressed at how he managed to not lose an ounce of his pride despite it.

The professors weren't amused though, especially Professor McGonagall who told Arthur in no uncertain terms that he would have detention for a week if he ever showed up to another of her classes with such "distracting" hair. Professor Flitwick had to stifle a giggle, and Professor Slughorn was appalled about it, though he approved of the hair color, him being the head of Slytherin and all.

Merlin had his hands full the entire day trying to remember the limited amount of spells he learned the day before, trying to figure out to fix Arthur's hair, and of course helping his friend get through the lessons without showing his ineptness that much. Arthur's patience was wearing very thin after the third lesson, and lunch was a welcome reprieve. And that was when the Marauders struck again.

Arthur and Merlin were enjoying their meal, something unusual but good called shepard's pie, when Sirius who was walking past fell into Arthur.

"Watch it," Arthur barked pushing Sirius away and look at him annoyed.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius replied sincerely. "And I'm really sorry about James, he can be such a prat."

"I know what you mean," Merlin replied softly glancing at Arthur.

Arthur ignored him. "So what, you are trying to reconcile with me?"

Sirius nodded, "I can't stop my friend, but I'll try to watch your back."

"Thank you," Arthur replied.

"So, have you tried the pumpkin juice yet?" Sirius asked, picking up an unoccupied drink and taking a swig.

"No," Arthur answered honestly. He nor Merlin were brave enough to try the orange concoction just yet, though both had goblets full in front of their plates.

"A toast then," Sirius said, holding up his goblet. "To new friends."

Arthur picked up his glass, glanced it with Sirius' and then drank deeply.

Sirius grinned, "Well I will be seeing you around."

Merlin watched Sirius as he left, he had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right. His fears were confirmed seconds later.

"She is so beautiful," Arthur said dreamily staring across the room at a girl sitting at the Slytherin table.

Merlin looked at the girl in question, and he felt like he wanted to gag. She was a big girl with a square jaw and a sour disposition. There was no way pretty boy Prince Arthur would fall for a girl like that unless he was enchanted--again.

Merlin turned to Frank who was sitting on his opposite side. "Who is that girl over there?" he said pointing to her.

Frank made a face. "That's Helena Bulstrode, she is nothing but a big bully, and her big brother is worse than she is."

Merlin's sinking feeling only increased when he saw the big beefy seventh year who looked even more trollish than his younger sister.

"I must go to her," Arthur declared standing. Merlin grabbed his hand and pulling him away.

"I don't think that is a good idea Arthur," Merlin protested.

"Of course it is," Arthur replied, easily overpowering Merlin and freeing himself. Then he walked bravely over to the Slytherin table. Merlin quickly followed in his wake.

"What a fair and beautiful flower you are my Lady," Arthur said to her sweetly. "I love you as I have not loved before, please be my queen."

Helena looked absolutely disgusted and pulled out her wand and held it at her side. "Leave me alone, you freaky mudblood!"

"I could never leave you alone, my sweet," Arthur replied lovingly.

"Brutus!" she called, and quickly her big brother was at her side.

"My sister doesn't like you leave her be or I will make you," he threatened darkly pulling out his wand.

Arthur and Merlin also pulled out their wands. "Then I challenge you for your sister's hand," Arthur declared.

"You could never beat me," Brutus boldly stated raising his wand.

"GENTLEMEN!" shouted the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. "I'm appalled at all of you, ten points will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and all four of you will serve detention tonight."

"I didn't do anything," Merlin protested.

"You had your wand out Mr. Smith, so you will need to pay the consequences. Violence is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

So Merlin again grabbed Arthur's arm and this time he was able to pull him back to the Gryffindor table. The entire time, however, Arthur was sobbing uncontrollably.

"She doesn't love me!!" He wailed.

"It is going to be alright Arthur," Merlin said gently.

"No it isn't!" Arthur shouted before breaking out in noisy wailing again. Merlin snuck a glance at the Marauders and noticed they were all laughing hysterically. And then it hit Merlin, he knew what must've happened. Sirius must've slipped some sort of love potion in Arthur's glass when he ran into him, and then he convinced Arthur to drink it.

So Merlin changed directions and pulled his friend down towards the potions classroom where he hoped Professor Slughorn still was. He was in luck, Slughorn was able to give Arthur the antidote and fix his hair in a matter of minutes.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as soon as he was free of the potion.

"You admitted your undying love to this Slytherin girl, picked a fight with her big brother, got us detention, and then cried loudly enough that everyone in the great hall heard," Merlin answered.

"I did what?!" Arthur declared dumbfounded.

"Oh and the Marauders were behind it, they spiked your pumpkin juice.

Arthur grimaced. "I knew it was too good to be true. Alright now it is time to get even, we need to come up with a plan."

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

So they plotted. For the majority of the rest of the day, they plotted and planned what they would do to fight back with the Marauders. The one exception was when they went to flying class. Arthur and Merlin were the only seventh year students in the class full of first years. Since they were under the guise of previously home schooled wizards from a Muggle home, Dumbledore thought it was a good idea for them to attend.

Of course as soon as the Marauders found out they were going to this first year class, they ridiculed them mercilessly. Arthur only glared, and then starting to come up with more ideas for their grand scheme. But they had to pay attention when Madam Hooch came forward to start the class.

As it turned out, this was the one aspect of magic where Arthur excelled and Merlin floundered. It wasn't that Merlin couldn't fly on a broom, it was that he felt slightly nauseated being so high up off the ground, and a previously unknown fear of heights over took him. Arthur took to it so naturally it was as if he was born doing it. Their professor was so impressed she praised him and encouraged Arthur to try out for the quidditch team.

Quidditch as it turned out was a sport played on broomsticks, and Arthur insisted on checking out the one book in the library about it, _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Arthur had every intention of trying out for the team and was only slightly deterred when he noticed on the big sign up board in the common room—**James Potter: Captain and Chaser.**

Still Arthur was bold enough to sign up anyway, and even when they were enduring a tiring detention with Mr. Filch, Arthur was still gleeful at the prospect of joining with such a team. It was only when they went to their dorm that evening that his mood drastically changed.

Arthur came over to Merlin, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why does my bed smell like wet dog?"

AN: Again I have to apologize for the extreme lateness, real life has been incredibly crazy lately, and I've had very little time to write. I want to thank my wonderful reviewers whose encouragement is the only thing keeping me going with this story. In the next chapter we see more of their classes, quidditch tryouts, and Arthur and Merlin's grand scheme of retaliation. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure about this?" Merlin asked Arthur anxiously, the worry evident on his face.

"Relax Merlin," Arthur replied confidant, "We have to do this.

Merlin nods, "I know, but I hope we don't regret this."

"Trust me, it'll work."

Suddenly there was a ringing sound and the two friends quickly moved from the hallway and into their classroom. They sat towards the back of the room, directly across from where the four members of the Marauders sat. However, none of them noticed their arrival as they were teasing a sallow skinned Slytherin who was seated a few spots in front of them.

"Snivellus," James crooned. "Did you actually wash your hair?"

"Of course he didn't," Sirius replied. "Can you see the grease?"

And with that all four guys laughed. But then Merlin noticed something—one of the Marauders, the one called Remus didn't seem too thrilled by James and Sirius' mockery. It seemed curious that this guy was even a part of this group since he obviously didn't share their sense of humor. The other member Peter seemed to just go with the flow, laughing loudly and obnoxiously to anything James or Sirius said.

But it wasn't until Lily's arrival that James stopped his teasing, and immediately started acting serious.

Lily paid him no attention and instead walked over to where Merlin sat with Arthur.

"How are you guys surviving Hogwarts so far?" she asked kindly.

"We're surviving," Arthur said with a grin.

"Glad to hear it," she replied. "I know what it is like to come to Hogwarts from a Muggle home."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

Lily nodded, "I'm the only witch in my family."

The bell rang again then, and Lily moved over to sit down up towards the front of the class. Merlin glanced at the Marauders and noticed that yet again James was glaring at Arthur. And yet again the Prince was totally oblivious.

But Merlin had no chance to warn him because at that moment the lessons began. The defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Miller strode to the front of the class.

"Class, today we will be having a practical lesson to see what defensive spells everyone has remembered. Wands out!"

Merlin and Arthur stood and pulled out their wands while exchanging a worried glance. Neither of them remembered all of the spells they learned the other day, and especially Arthur would be at a huge disadvantage.

Professor Miller waved his wand, and the desks and chairs moved to one end of the room. "Now pair up everyone and when I say so be ready to cast your first spells. You will duel the same person for two minutes and then switch so that everyone gets pair up at least once."

_Great_, Merlin thought, _the Marauders will have an excuse to hex us_.

Of course Arthur decided right away to pair up with Merlin initially. "Go easy on me," Arthur warned.

"Wow," Merlin replied, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I actually have the advantage for a change," Merlin replied with a grin.

"Don't worry," Arthur retorted and then brought his voice to a whisper. "When we get back to Camelot, everything will go back to normal."

Merlin was about to reply when Professor Miller spoke again. "Begin now."

Merlin held out his wand and quickly spoke the first spell that came to his mind. "Expelliarmus!"

Arthur's wand flew out of his hand within seconds, and not even the Prince's fast reflexes managed to catch it before Merlin caught it.

Merlin smiled again to Arthur just to spite him, but then threw the wand back to him.

The resulting duel was also very one sided as Arthur was either not quick enough or not performing the spells well enough, so that by the time they switched partners, Arthur was already incredibly frustrated.

Merlin's next partner was Remus Lupin. This was the very first time that Merlin ever stood very close to the other student and he was surprised by what he saw. Up close Remus was sickly looking with dark circles under his eyes as if he'd never gotten a proper sleep in his life. But his appearance was deceiving because Remus was very talented.

"Stupefy!" Remus shouted quickly, his wand pointed straight at him within seconds.

"Protego!" Merlin gasped, the spell just barely quick enough to protect him.

"Tarantellegra!" Remus countered quickly, and this time Merlin got hit by the full blast of the spell.

Merlin's feet started doing an out of control tap dance, and he had so little control that he wasn't able to get his wand up before he saw the blast of another stunning spell aiming his way. And with Merlin when something unexpected happened, his magic would involuntarily protect him.

The young wizards eyes turned gold as the blast from the stunning spell was suddenly veering off, hitting one of the abandoned desks.

As soon as it happened, Merlin couldn't help but look at Remus. His whole cover could be blown within seconds, and he was at the mercy of this unknown student. Remus looked at him, both curious and suspicious. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I—I don't know what you are talking about," Merlin said quickly, once more his inability to tell a lie properly showed.

"Your eyes changed color," Remus said softly. "How did you do that?"

Merlin thought hard for several panicked seconds trying to think of some excuse that would stick, but he was saved by the Professor's call for them to switch partners.

The rest of the class Merlin was terrified, worrying that Remus would tell the others, but he had very little time to concentrate on his frantic thoughts as he continued to duel the rest of the class. Merlin found that he was very good at dueling, thought on occasion he was hexed when he wasn't looking. Both James and Lily managed to catch him unaware, but it only happened once each, and the rest of the time Merlin was able to protect himself reasonably well.

Arthur was less fortunate. He'd been stunned twelve times, disarmed fifteen times, and only managed to reciprocate half of the time.

As soon as the bell rang Merlin quickly went over to Arthur and told him what happened.

"You idiot," Arthur complained. "How could you be so careless?"

"I didn't mean to, but magic is sort of instinctual. I don't always notice I'm doing it," Merlin replied. "We shouldn't do the prank, we should ask the elf not to do it."

"Too late, it is already done," Arthur replied. "Time to watch the fun."

The two young men entered the Great Hall and went to sit over at the Gryffindor table, not very far from where the Marauders were seated. Merlin snuck a glance just in time to see Sirius and James both pick up their goblets of pumpkin juice and drink deeply. They didn't have to wait long.

"Toofdap----tahw si gnineppah?" James gasped, his face a look of total shock.

Sirius looked at his friend surprised, "Sgnorp?? Ti si gnineppah o tem oot!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Remus asked, confused.

"Esoht wen syug! Yeht did siht!" Sirius protested.

Merlin couldn't help himself, he laughed right along with Arthur, and was suddenly very thankful Arthur swiped that potion in Slughorn's office the day before and managed to convince a house-elf to smuggle it into their glasses. This was priceless. It took only a matter of minutes until the entire room was laughing at James and Sirius' misfortune the same way that they had at Arthur the day before.

James and Sirius stood and went over to Arthur and Merlin, angrily.

"Xif siht!" Sirius demanded.

"Won," James agreed.

"Do you hear something, Emrys?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Not a thing," Merlin replied. "Must be the wind."

"M'I gninraw uoy," James threatened.

"Now," Arthur said suddenly meeting James' eyes. "We're even."

* * *

Hours later Merlin was sitting in the quidditch pitch with a number of other spectators watching as Arthur auditioned for the house team. Arthur didn't care that James was the captain; he was still determined to be in the one athletic activity offered at Hogwarts. As for Merlin he was thankful to be sitting in the stands.

Initially when James saw that Arthur was trying out for the team he scoffed a bit and his friends (Sirius and Peter since Remus was absent) mocked Arthur from the stands. But James was very professional about the tryouts surprisingly, and Arthur wasn't given any disadvantage. He was trying out for Chaser since by the description that sounded much more up his alley then the Seeker position.

And just like with jousting, sword fighting, or any other kind of athletic contest, Arthur excelled. Despite being up on a broom, he was in his element and scored more goals than any of the others trying out for the same position. After over an hour, and some deliberation with the rest of his team, James gave his decision.

"For the open Seeker position, Mary White, and for the open Chaser position it will be Arthur Smith. Congratulations to our new team mates and thanks to the rest of you all for trying out, maybe next year."

"Good job Arthur," Merlin congratulated.

"I'm surprised he actually picked me, though maybe he just wants to torture me," Arthur commented as they moved to leave the stands. They passed by the Marauders and Arthur stopped, and within seconds all four were looking at them.

"I'm surprised you picked me," Arthur said honestly.

"Look," James said serious. "I may not like you, but I would be an idiot not to pick you just because of my personal feelings. I want to win the cup and you were the best one out there. Merlin's beard you can fly!"

Merlin's mouth opened, a look of shock crossing his features. Arthur likewise had a look of total and complete surprise and amusement. His grin grew wider and wider until he started chuckling uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" Sirius asked confused.

Arthur stopped laughing. "I've just never heard that expression before, we're Muggle-borns."

James nodded, somewhat skeptically. "Right."

"Look," Arthur said. "Can we just drop this rivalry? I don't want to fight."

James and Sirius exchanged a glance. "We were planning this whole pranking spectacle in potions class tomorrow," Sirius said sadly. "But sure, we'll stop if you will."

"Glad to hear it," Arthur replied.

"Well we would love to stay and chat, but we have plans, see you both later," James said pleasantly, and he, Sirius and Peter took off towards the woods.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Arthur turned to Merlin incredulously.

"Merlin's _beard_?"

"I'm as confused as you are," Merlin replied sadly.

"You with a beard, now THAT is funny!"

And no matter what Merlin said, there was no way he could keep Arthur from teasing him for several days to come.

* * *

AN: Once more thanks to all of my faithful reviewers and readers for your continued encouragement which is why in part why I wrote the next chapter so soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in the next one the plot thickens as Remus confronts Merlin. And if anyone was confused by the garbled James and Sirius' conversation, just read it backwards and it will make sense. And once again thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 8**

It was nearly midnight in the forest and despite the full moon; cloud cover made it much darker them it would normally be. And moving swiftly through the dark woods was a solitary figure moving past the ancient trees with ease The figure walked silently, so much that even small woodland creatures were startled by the appearance of the mysterious figure.

Suddenly the figure stopped short once reaching an old stone basin that was situated in the middle of a clearing. Approaching it, the figure pulled out a wand and silently cast a spell. Inside the basin an image appeared in the form of a young woman with long dark hair and a sinister grin on her beautiful face.

"Nimueh," the solitary figure said to her in little more than a whisper.

"Voldemort," she responded in kind.

The Dark Lord pulled down his hood and scowled at her, "You're plan has misfired."

"No," she argued. "They should be in the right time period."

"That's not the problem!" Voldemort spat. "They landed in Hogwarts, the one stronghold I can't get past easily."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Nimueh remarked.

"No thanks to you, Dumbledore stands in my way," Voldemort declared angrily.

"But the ancestor of Gryffindor is in your grasp at long last," Nimueh reminded him. "And Dumbledore won't always be there to save him."

* * *

Merlin awoke with a start. He didn't know what had frightened him but his nerves were all on edge. If it was a nightmare, the images already left his mind, but he did have a second theory. There were times since he first arrived in Camelot when he could just sense dangerous, powerful magic, and this was no exception. Merlin felt a sense of foreboding that he just couldn't shake. It made him suddenly miss Gaius who would surely be offering words of wisdom right about now.

He rose from his bed and walked over to the window. Merlin look out across the grounds f the school, Hogwarts looked eerie in the light of the full moon. Something wasn't right though and Merlin was anxious to know when something caught his eye. A dark figure that looked like some sort of animal scampered into the Forbidden Forest so fast that he only saw it in his peripheral vision. Though, he supposed, it could always be his mind playing tricks on him.

Merlin tore his eyes away from the spot where the mysterious creature disappeared and turned back to return to his bed. This is when he realized something strange—the Marauders weren't in bed.

The following morning, Merlin told Arthur about his experiences the night before and when Arthur heard it he scoffed.

"You are imagining things Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

" You don't get it, this has happened before," Merlin said urgently. "I think something bad is going to happen."

"Something already did, we ended up in the hell of all magical schools," Arthur retorted.

"You're just saying that because you aren't any good," Merlin teased.

"Excuse me, I just learned I had this ability a couple days ago," Arthur said annoyed.

"Though I do have to admit you are handling this better than I thought," Merlin admitted as he looked down at his time table. "And guess what lesson we have today?"

"Please say flying," Arthur pleaded.

"No such luck," Merlin answered. "We have Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Divination."

Arthur looked agitated, "I sure hope Dumbledore gets us home soon, I wish to return to Camelot."

Merlin didn't reply because he didn't quite feel the same way as Arthur did. Yes he wanted to return home, but he didn't miss his servant duties, nor the fact that he needed to keep his magic secret. It was such a delight for him to be able to perform magic openly without shocking anyone, though of course he still had to be careful. His near miss with Remus proved that.

"Something else," Merlin said. "The Marauders didn't sleep in their beds last night."

Arthur frowned, "I wonder what they were doing."

"They did say they had to go somewhere last night," Merlin pointed out.

"It seems we need to watch them more carefully." Arthur agreed.

The tentative friendship Arthur and Merlin formed with the Marauders will still present when they saw them at breakfast that day. The only one missing from the group was Remus, whom James said was sick in the hospital wing. The remaining three all look a bit tired themselves, but neither Merlin nor Arthur pointed it out.

That day seemed to pass extremely slowly for both off them, and Arthur and Merlin discovered the two classes that neither of them were any good at—History of Magic and Divination. History was taught by a professor who didn't realize that he spoke in a monotone, nor that he had absolutely nobodies attention in the class. In divination they both had to gaze in a crystal ball and say which shapes they could see, which of course Arthur and Merlin had to make up since all they really saw was fog.

The next few days also passed without any incident, and it wasn't until two days later when Remus finally returned to classes. He looked as if he'd been through the wringer; the teen was extremely pale and still looked as if he was too sickly to return to school. But Remus did seem like he was in good spirits and his friends were overjoyed to see him again.

Merlin kept waiting for Remus to confront him about the duel in Defense class, but it never happened. He seemed to act as if nothing happened at all, until one day when Merlin was alone in the library Remus finally cornered him.

Merlin had been looking for a book to get some more material for his History essay when he heard Remus behind him.

"Hello Emrys," he said kindly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Merlin said. "What about you?"

"Still a little under the weather," Remus admitted. "I meant to ask you---no I'm telling you that I saw your eyes turn gold and you deflected my stunner so fast, you couldn't have done a spell."

"It was a non-verbal one," Merlin said, looking around for something to get him out of this conversation.

"The thing is I did some research while I was ill," Remus said. "And I read up on the presence of golden eyes when casting spells, and do you know what I found?"

Merlin shrugged, not trusting himself to speak.

"Just some vague references to wizards in the Dark Ages who had that sort of instinctual magic, the kind of magic that doesn't need to be performed with a wand, so just how powerful are you?"

"No more than the average Hogwarts student," Merlin lied.

Remus didn't look as if he didn't believe him.

And then something truly horrific happened. During the entire conversation Merlin was standing at the end of one aisle of books and Remus was standing in front of the next row. All of a sudden Arthur was strolling down the same aisle that Merlin was in, and before he had a chance to warn him, Arthur shouted to him.

"Merlin! There you are—" Arthur stopped short, finally seeing Remus.

Remus looked from Arthur to Merlin and back again, and then something dawned on him with lightning accuracy.

"_Merlin? Arthur? Just where ARE you two from?"_

AN: Well there you have it chapter 8! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist. I'll try not to make the wait too long for the next one. So is Merlin or Arthur the ancestor of Gryffindor? I look forward to seeing everyone's theories. The plot will definitely start to move along now, I can promise that. I must also thank again all my lovely readers and reviewers for your constant inspiration for me to keep going forward with this story, I hope you all enjoyed this one!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 9**

"_Merlin? Arthur? Just where ARE you two from?"_

Merlin gave Arthur the dirtiest look he could muster, and Arthur for a change actually looked apologetic. Neither of them spoke for a couple of frantic seconds, and then at last Arthur spoke.

"There are plenty of brothers who have been named Merlin and Arthur, we are nothing special," he said.

Merlin grinned slightly, he knew how hard it was for Arthur to say the last bit.

"You don't look anything like brothers," Remus pointed out.

"I'm adopted," Merlin replied.

"Even so that is weird that if you are both from a Muggle home that you would be named Arthur and Merlin," Remus said.

"But my name is Emrys, Arthur just calls me Merlin as a sort of joke," Merlin tried again to convince Remus.

"You see I also researched the name Emrys," Remus started.

"You did?" Merlin's nerves increased suddenly.

"The name Emrys is always tied with Merlin, it was a name given to him by the Druids," Remus finished.

"How could we be the real Arthur and Merlin," Arthur said with a amused look on his face. "They lived thousands of years ago."

"Weirder things have happened," Remus said. "You could've used a time turner or—" Remus stopped suddenly when he saw the looks on both of their faces. "Is it possible? The real Arthur and Merlin come to Hogwarts?"

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a glance, there was no use hiding it now.

"I am Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot," Arthur announced proudly.

"And I'm Merlin, manservant to this prat," Merlin said nodding to Arthur.

"Why I still keep him as my servant is a mystery," Arthur commented mildly.

Remus looked shocked, but he managed to contain himself. "The thing is legends mostly just talk about Arthur being raised by a foster father until he pulled a sword out of a sword and was named king. And Merlin was the kindly old wizard who helped him on the way."

Merlin sighed. "Why does everyone only remember me as an old man?"

Arthur chuckled, "Because your beard will be oh so stylish?"

"I never imagined that you both were around the same age," Remus commented.

"Dumbledore said the same thing," Merlin replied.

"And the legends only talk about Arthur as a king, never as a prince," Remus said. "So how did you get here?"

"Some sort of enchanted time turner," Merlin replied. "Dumbledore has it right now."

"So he had you become students," Remus said.

"Lucky us," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm the only one who was suspicious," Remus said. "I can't believe that I'm meeting the real Arthur and Merlin that is just incredible. Especially you Merlin, you are very popular in the wizarding world."

"Really?" Merlin said, interested.

"Oh yes," Remus said. "You created the Order of Merlin, an award given to wizards who've done great accomplishments and Merlin was one of the earliest advocates for trying to keep the peace with Muggles."

Merlin was totally surprised. Yes he knew he was supposed to do great things, but all of that was so far in his future, right now he was just doing the best he could to keep Arthur alive. To think that he would have a future and would accomplish so much in his life gave him no small sense of victory.

"You must be talking about the wrong Merlin," Arthur joked.

"You're just jealous that I'm getting the praise for once," Merlin reciprocated.

"You wish," Arthur snapped back.

But then both of them realized the same thing at the same time, and grew somber as they faced Remus.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Merlin asked a bit hesitantly.

"Now that you are being honest with me, no I won't," Remus replied.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I can keep a secret, believe me," Remus confirmed.

"By the way," Merlin started as something else got his attention. Now that he was up close to Remus for the first time since he got sick, he noticed several healing scratches on his arms, and one between his eyes. They weren't extremely noticeable, but if you got very close it became obvious. "How did you hurt yourself?"

"Huh?" Arthur asked, and then he realized what Merlin was referring to. "Oh."

"Scratched myself in my sleep, nothing major," Remus said quickly.

"All of those were in your sleep?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Yes," Remus replied. "I mean no, I mean I'm very klutzy."

Arthur seemed to pick up on Remus' anxiety. "You know what. Merlin is the biggest klutz on the face of the earth, but he hardly ever hurts himself."

"Thanks," Merlin said sarcastically.

"And you were out sick not that long ago, but you came back looking just as sick as you did before you left," Arthur pointed out.

It was at this point that Remus sighed and shrugged. "Ok, I guess I'm trapped. And I guess I would rather tell you the truth, than have you be voicing your suspicions to the school. Promise me you won't panic if I tell you, because it really is quite dreadful."

Arthur nodded and Merlin spoke. "I promise."

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said at last.

"You're what?" Arthur asked surprised.

"A werewolf," Remus repeated. "I was bitten as a little boy and every full moon I change into a blood thirsty monster. That is why I'm gone every month; I change in the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade."

"Wow," Merlin said. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "The transformations are very painful and they always take a lot out of me. If it wasn't for Dumbledore finding a place where I will be safe from others then I wouldn't be able to attend school. And nobody can find out otherwise they'll demand I be expelled."

"Very harsh," Arthur said.

"Yeah, and don't worry I won't tell anyone," Merlin replied.

"You have my word as well," Arthur said.

"It feels so good for someone else to know my secret who won't tell it," Remus said, wearing a small smile on his pale face.

"Who else knows?" Merlin asked.

"The rest of the Marauders," Remus admitted.

"How did they take it?" Arthur asked.

"Very well actually," Remus said with a grin. "They are the best friends I've ever had."

"I hope we can be your friend too," Merlin said.

"Me as well," Arthur said then joked. "I've never had a werewolf as a friend before."

Remus chuckled gently. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

AN: No cliffy this time! Well I was going to wait a couple days to update this, but since I had some extra free time today I decided to try and put up a quick chapter before I go to work. Things are definitely going to move along more now that Remus knows about Merlin and Arthur, vice versa. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again to everyone who has been so encouraging with your lovely reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 10**

_Back in Camelot_

Morgana awoke with a start, the scream in her throat escaping. She swallowed and took a few frantic breaths. Her nightmare had been one of the worst she ever had and the thought of it sent a tremor down her spine. Now that she was awake, Morgana couldn't quite remember the details except for two things that stuck out in her mind. One was the fact that Camelot was in imminent danger, and the second was the man with the serpent-like eyes that were red as blood.

"Are you alright?" came the concerned tone of Gwen as she moved to stand in front of her mistress.

Morgana suppressed a shudder and shook her head; she wasn't ready to talk about her terrifying vision quite yet.

Gwen nodded, and gave her a smile. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Morgana shook her head, she wasn't quite ready to talk about her visions to anyone right at the

moment because she really didn't feel like reliving the nightmare. Gwen left soon after and Morgana feel into a restless sleep. She didn't have it again, but that didn't help Morgana to feel any better when dawn finally arrived. Not being able to keep it herself any longer, she quickly sought out Gaius.

He was usually in his chambers this time in the morning and she wasn't disappointed. Gaius was working on some sort of potion which he soon set aside when he heard Morgana's approach.

"My Lady," he acknowledged her. "What brings you here at this hour?"

Morgana hesitated for a minute, indecision spreading across her face briefly. Then she sighed and began to speak. "Gaius, I had another nightmare…but this time it was…." She trailed off.

"Worse than the ones before?" Gaius prodded gently.

Morgana nodded mutely. "I fear that Camelot will fall and," she paused thinking of the horrifying figure with the snake eyes. "And a great evil will bring its demise."

"I wouldn't worry about it Morgana, at least not with due cause. I will prepare you another draught."

"I know it is real, Gaius," Morgana cried in dismay. "Please believe me."

Gaius gave her a fond grin. "I do believe you, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Uther wouldn't hear of iI do believe you, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Uther wouldn't hear of it."

Morgana nodded mutely and walked out of the physician's chambers.

She walked towards the throne room where she could hear Uther demanding something. She approached the door and looked in the hall.

"Where is Arthur?" he asked forcefully to the knights standing before him.

"Sire, we know not where the Prince is," one knight said nervously.

"What?" Uther asked in utter outrage. "Explain."

Another knight stepped forward and bowed his head swiftly before he spoke. "I witnessed it my Lord, the prince and his servant Merlin were looking at some sort of strange necklace left behind by the sorceress and…they disappeared before our eyes!"

Morgana backed out of the doorway, but even then she couldn't prevent herself from hearing Uther's angry reply. She darted down the corridor away from the Great Hall trying toprocess what she'd heard. Arthur and Merlin were gone, apparently disappeared from the face of Albion. This was horrifyingnews, and she knew that things wouldn't bode well without Arthur there to lead his knights in the protection of Camelot. And then there was also Merlin who had always been a good confidant not just to Arthur, but to many others in the kingdom.

Morgana shuddered remembering her dream of Camelot's fall, and now it seemed more likely than ever that it was very probable. She just hoped she would survive it when it came.

Deep in the bowels of the castle, in the dark cave that was home and prison for the beast who lived there, the Great Dragon Kilgharrah couldn't help but wonder if he made a mistake. When the Druid known as Mordred came to him with the proposition a week ago, Kilgharrah was only too glad to give his support for it. After all he longed for nothing more than to finally get his revenge on Uther.

But he had to wonder if this was going too far. After all Merlin was his magical kin and now he and Arthur were thrust into the uncertain future where Voldemort—well he couldn't bear to think of it. The destiny he told Merlin of could be rewritten forever, and the boy had no warning of what was to come for him or Arthur. Something had to be done.

Kilgharrah closed his eyes and summoned the magical energy that resided in himself. He had never done this before, yet he heard of other dragons that did it all the time in the old days. It was very difficult with all the years that separated them, but Kilgharrah relaxed when he was finished, pleased. Now Merlin was on his own, he did his part.

_Merlin_

The sound rang in his mind and seemed to echo in infinity. And the sound disappeared.

_Merlin_

_MERLIN!_

He woke with a start to see Arthur glowering at him from above. "Are you deaf?" he asked in annoyance. I've been calling your name for minutes; we're going to be late for transfiguration!"

The thought of McGonagall's stern face quickly got Merlin to dress in record pace and when he and Arthur arrived they were five minutes early for class. But for some reason the door was locked and there was a sign on the door saying that class was cancelled because McGonagall had to attend a funeral.

Arthur's mood brightened immensely. "Great, we finally have some free time," he said excitedly.

"Free time?" Merlin asked confused. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

When Arthur gave him a slightly bemused, slightly baffled expression, Merlin explained.

"I haven't had any free time since the day came to Camelot."

Arthur snorted, "I don't believe that for a minute, I don't work you that hard."

"If you don't want something then Gaius does," Merlin replied on mock horror. "It never ends."

"And I'm so sure you didn't use magic to help with your duties at all," Arthur said sarcastically.

"I only did that if I wanted to sleep," Merlin answered, grinning.

Arthur chuckled and then changed the subject. "I want to go to the forest."

"What?" Merlin asked, shocked. "But it is forbidden."

"Hence the name," Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes. "I need to train with my sword, I don't want to get out of practice and that is the best place to do it."

Merlin sighed; he knew he was going to regret this. "We only have an hour before charms."

Arthur grinned. "I knew you would see it my way."

AN: Hello all! Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've had a crazy writer's block with the story lately, and I had to rewrite this chapter twice before I was satisfied with it. Next chapter Arthur and Merlin go to the Forbidden Forest, and there will be Quidditch! Thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers, I appreciate all the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 11**

Merlin couldn't help but feel anxious as he and Arthur walked towards the dark forest. He couldn't really understand it, but he felt more worried going into this forest than he did back in Camelot and those woods were dangerous enough. This one seemed darker somehow, and Merlin was quite sure that Dumbledore's warnings to stay away from the forest were warranted. Of course nothing seemed to scare away Arthur.

The prince led the way and when they arrived in the forest it seemed as if the sounds outside were strangely muted the second they walked amongst the ancient tree. Arthur drew his sword, which he had retrieved from his trunk before they set off for the woods. And the sounds were different than any other forest Merlin entered. Yes he heard bird calls and such, but there was also some calls from animals he could not identify.

And then they heard something snap some twigs close by and Arthur moved his sword in position, eagerness in his stance. But then a moment later the prince gasped and lowered his sword. Merlin then saw the reason why, it was a unicorn. It seemed almost a lifetime ago that Arthur killed the unicorn and Camelot was almost destroyed by a terrible curse. But now that Arthur proved himself to be pure of heart, he was in many ways a changed man from the experience.

On closer examination there were two unicorns; one was a young colt with skin of pure gold. The mother looked at them warily, not daring to move as Arthur and Merlin gazed upon them. Merlin was so happy to see that the unicorns had survived and at Hogwarts it even seemed they were thriving.

"Let's move on," Arthur said, and Merlin nodded following the prince deeper into the woods. They seemed to be following some sort of game trail that seemed to cut straight through the ancient trees. Merlin felt a deep unease rising inside him.

"Don't you feel like…" Merlin trailed off.

Arthur glanced at him impatiently. "Like what Merlin, speak up!"

"Like we're sort of…"

"_MER_-lin, tell me what you are thinking, I don't want to guess!" Arthur retorted, annoyed.

"Like we're being watched," Merlin finished blandly.

"Stop being such a girl, the only things watching us are squirrels, birds and—"

"Spiders?" Merlin asked his focus on something behind Arthur.

The prince whirled around to see the largest spider he'd ever seen; it had to be the size of a horse. It was large, black, hairy, and had huge pincers. And the worst part of all was that it was coming his way. Arthur moved into position, his sword held aloft. Within seconds the spider attacked, Arthur ducked and stabbed at the spider in one smooth movement. It let out a yell and continued to try to restrain Arthur.

At the same time two more giant spiders were advancing and Merlin pulled out his wand. When he dropped it a second later, he didn't bother to retrieve it. Instead he held out his hand and said one of his favorite incantations. Blue light pierced both spiders and they fell a second later, dead.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin, as he cleaned off his sword from his own kill. The prince opened his mouth as if to speak, but at that very moment something very strange happened. A bright light shone, illuminating the dark trees and Merlin backed away as it started to move closer to him. And then it suddenly stopped right in front of him.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, obviously trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I don't know," Merlin replied.

And then there was a voice, seemly coming from the strange white light. "Merlin," it said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "I know that voice, it is the Dragon," he said.

"The dragon my father locked away under the castle?" Arthur asked.

"The very same," Merlin confirmed.

"Merlin, you must beware. Dangers threaten you in the future. Dangers the likes of which has never been known in Camelot. Protect Arthur and you may yet be able to return here one day. Fail, and Camelot will be doomed," the Dragon said.

"But what is this danger?" Merlin asked.

"I cannot hear your response, but I'm sure you have questions as usual. Beware the lover of snakes, and beware the immortal man."

And then the light was gone as quickly as it had come.

"But you didn't tell me a name!" Merlin protested and then looked at Arthur. "I'm so sick of his riddles."

"I take it you've spoken to the dragon many times before," Arthur replied.

"He's helped me many times before," Merlin answered. "Though I doubt I will ever fully trust him."

"I'm sure with good reason," Arthur replied mildly.

* * *

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the crowd as Merlin made his way through the Quidditch stands on the morning of the first match of the season.

Gryffindor was set to play Slytherin today so of course the entire school had turned out to watch. Merlin watch the green and silver clad spectators across the field from him and he wondered not for the first time if one of these Slytherins was the lover of snakes that the dragon warned them of. It seemed likely, but then there was the second clue, who was the immortal man?

Merlin decided that he would ponder it later; after all it didn't seem to worry Arthur one bit.

"Emrys, come sit with us," called Remus.

The Marauders sans James were all sitting together, and Merlin quickly made his way over and sat down.

"So Emrys," Sirius said, a mischievous tone in his voice. "Care to bet on the outcome of the match?"

Merlin chuckled thinking of his deceased friend Will, "I used to have a friend who used to always get me to bet on something."

"And?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not that gullible anymore," Merlin replied grinning.

Sirius laughed, "Alright, you got me. Still I have no doubt we are going to cream Slytherin. Your brother makes a fine addition to the team."

"I always knew he was a show-off," Merlin joked.

"James is worse," Sirius commented.

But their conversation was cut off as the players stepped onto the field and Madame Hooch came forward to start the match.

Merlin kept his eye on the red blurs, but especially on Arthur as the prince work with James and the other chaser to manhandle the quaffle down to the end of the pitch. Suddenly there was a chime as James took a shot, and it went through an unprotected hoop.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" The commentator shouted.

The bulk of the game followed in much the same fashion, and Merlin had a hard time keeping track of anyone. For awhile Gryffindor and Slytherin both seemed to alternate in scoring and before long the score was 90-80 in Gryffindor's favor, and Arthur had scored four times. And then it happened. A furious Slytherin whacked a bludger straight towards Arthur's head. It hit its mark.

The prince fell forward on his broom and it went straight down, finally crashing into the ground. Arthur rolled off the broom, unconscious.

Protect Arthur the dragon said, and this time Merlin failed.

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've had computer issues lately and I ended up having a technical glitch that made me lose most of the chapter and rewriting was harder than I thought. I'll try to be better next time and as always comments are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 12**

_Back in Camelot_

Lady Morgana looked out her window feeling extremely conflicted. Camelot was going to meet its doom and she was going to play a part in it. She had always disliked Uther for his close minded views and how he persecuted any person whom even hinted they had magic. Yet the King had also raised her from the time her father was killed in battle, and Morgana did owe Uther a debt of gratitude.

She thought of Mordred, he druid boy she'd felt such a connection with and smiled, for some reason Morgana always felt a connection to him that she couldn't explain. And when he asked her to aid him in his quest to destroy Camelot for good, then she felt herself agreeing before she even thought it through. And when the boy told Morgana that her dreams were magical premonitions of the future she felt overjoyed that her dreams were finally justified. Upon learning that she was a seer, she felt justified joining Mordred, that this was what she was always meant to do. And even now she didn't regret agreeing to play the part he asked of her.

Camelot had been a wonderful home, and a special place to grow up. Morgana fondly remembered her childhood, where Arthur was her only playmate. She felt a slight sadness to think of what fate was befalling him now all those years in the future. But he had made his decision to stand beside his father all those times Uther's stupid law against magic was fulfilled. And the new order that would raise on the ashes of Camelot would be nothing short of spectacular.

"Morgana?"

She turned to see her handmaiden Gwen standing there.

Morgana smiled. "Yes?"

"Would you like your draught now?" Gwen asked kindly.

Morgana thought hard for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I don't think I shall sleep well tonight no matter the potency of Gaius' potion."

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing I can't handle on my own," Morgana replied sternly. "That will be all for tonight."

Gwen nodded, curtseyed and left the room.

Morgana sighed as she turned back to look out the window, it was going to be a long night.

"You idiot!"

The prince in question groaned soundlessly and winced from the pain before cracking open one eye to glare at the speaker. It was Merlin of course.

"What are you prattling on about?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Here we are lost in the future, and you nearly get yourself killed. What would I do then?" Merlin asked, equally irritated.

"You're concern despite touching still manages to be annoying. I was playing a game, things happen," Arthur retorted.

"You know those big black balls wrecking havoc everywhere?" Merlin asked sarcastically. "You are supposed to avoid them."

"By the way, did we win?" Arthur asked.

Merlin just rolled his eyes, but at that moment all four Marauders rushed in the room.

"We won!" James said grinning to Arthur.

"Really?" replied Arthur curiously. "What happened after I was hit?"

"The snitch was caught seconds later and we won! The Slytherins never saw it coming!"

"The look on Snivellus' face was absolutely priceless!" Sirius said with a bark-like laugh.

"You saved the day, Arthur!" James said holing up his hand in front of the prince.

Arthur just looked at the hand for a moment, and then he shook the hand. James looked at him confused and started to chuckle. In fact all the Marauders minus Remus all started laughing at the same time and James pulled away his hand and looked at Arthur in amusement.

"Haven't you ever given someone a high five?" James asked.

"What's that? Arthur replied, exchanging a curious glance with Merlin.

"Wow, your parents must've really sheltered you," James commented.

Merlin nodded, thinking of Uther. "They did."

"Padfoot, would you join me in a demonstration?" James asked Sirius.

"But of course, Prongs!"

And the two boys smacked their hands together. James then offered his hand to Arthur, who gave him a high five.

James laughed again. "You guys are really weird, but you really don't seem that bad. So, friends?"

"Friends," Agreed Arthur.

"That goes for you too Emrys, though you have one serious wacky name," Sirius said to Merlin.

Merlin chuckled, "says the guy whose name is Sirius!"

"What is wrong with being named after the dog star?" Sirius protested.

"Nothing," replied Merlin jokingly. Then he turned to look at James and then back at Sirius. "Friends."

Voldemort grew more and more incensed as he looked at the scene in the hospital wing. Then when it was complete he looked up to Nimueh and glared at her.

"He wasn't supposed to survive the bludger," he declared.

"There are other ways to kill a prince," Nimueh replied.

"We need to take care of Merlin first, he will ruin all our careful planning!"

Nimueh smiled the a sinister evil sort of smile. "Leave Merlin to me."

AN: Well there you have it, chapter 11! Sorry it is really late again, I've been really distracted with college plans for the summer, but one again I will try to be better next time. I want to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers without whom I would've long ago given up on this story! I know this chapter is a bit on the short side but since tomorrow is a holiday, I decided I would post this now instead of making you wait till Monday. Speaking of which, Happy Independence Day to any of my American readers out there!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

Chapter 13

"Lady Morgana, you have finally come."

Morgana smiled fleetingly, "Of course I did Kilgharrah."

The dragon chuckled. "I have been waiting for this a long time."

"Well there is no time like the present," Morgana replied and walked down the stone steps till she reached the chains that had bound the dragon for over twenty years. She held up a great sword, spoke a few words and with one downward stroke rendered the chain utterly destroyed. Kilgharrah growled joyfully and lifted his wings and flew away as fast as he could.

Morgana watched the dragon take flight and grinned, it had begun. The beginning of Camelot's destruction. She fulfilled her first task, and she hoped she would have the strength to do the rest. In any case, there was no going back.

Uther Pendragon was furious. It had been over a months since Arthur and his foolish manservant disappeared into the ether and there was still no sign of them. If he hated Nimueh before, then he certainly was murderous towards her now for taking away Arthur his only son and heir. He dreaded Camelot's future without a prince, as it was the knights were already leaderless.

But instead of reverting to sadness or grief, Uther turned to anger. A fury so great he almost felt like killing sorcerers with his own hands. He longed for a Camelot where magic never interfered, but it seemed that magical attacks were becoming far more frequent of late.

He thought again about what the knight said about the strange disappearance of his son, and then he wondered. What if that Merlin had something to do with it? The boy always seemed to be in the thick of every chaotic thing that always happened in Camelot. And then he realized something—most of the magical attacks happened after the boy arrived. Could the boy be a sorcerer?

"My Lord," Sir Leon said bursting into the throne room. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Great Dragon is attacking Camelot!"

* * *

"MER-lin!" Arthur snarked with his usual aggravating tone.

"Yes, your pratliness," Merlin replied turning his attention on the prince.

"I couldn't possibly understand your chicken scratches," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin glanced at the notes Arthur was copying due to his stay in the hospital wing. "I see nothing wrong with them," he commented.

"Except that I only need a translator to read this gibberish."

"If you don't like my notes ask Remus."

"He wasn't in class either, it's his time of the month."

"Right, full moon tonight."

"Good."

Merlin looked at Arthur confused, "Good?"

"There will be enough light outside to practice again in the forest."

"Is that all you think of?"

"Admit it, you are going to come whether I ask you or not."

Merlin frowned and then nodded. "I'll be there."

"Why do we have to practice in the forest?" Merlin asked for the tenth time that evening. "There are massive spiders in there."

"Exactly." Arthur agreed.

Merlin sighed as he followed the prince through the forest. Again, this forest gave him the creeps, and he couldn't help but think he was being watched by dozens of pairs of eyes. And then he heard it-a strange forlorn sound. A sound that made the forest want to pay attention, while at the same time made its occupants look or shelter. It was a noise that terrified Merlin during his childhood in Ealdor on the few occasions he heard it. It was the sound of a wolf's howl.

"Remus is locked up tonight, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, he goes to some Shrieking Shack during his transformations," Merlin replied.

"Maybe that's just a regular wolf then," Arthur replied.

"I'm sure it is," Merlin agreed.

"Nothing to worry about."

"None at all."

But then at that moment something jumped out of the bushes, and it wasn't a wolf, but rather the werewolf of nightmares.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, slowly drawing his sword.

"Yes?"

"Run."

The werewolf growled and Merlin grabbed his wand. "Not happening, we're in this together.

And suddenly the werewolf lunged right for Arthur.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, the cliffy, and the long delay between posts. I realize that the last time I updated was in July right before I started attending college. I really thought I would've had time to update before this, but life has been brutal lately. Thank you so much for bearing with me, and I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 14**

Merlin reacted instinctively and the magic within him surged as he threw the werewolf into a tree just with the power of his mind. Arthur turned and glared at him. "I could've beaten it!"

"Maybe so, but if this is Remus we don't want to hurt him. And you wouldn't want to get bit," Merlin replied.

"I still could've handled it," Arthur grumbled.

The werewolf started to stir.

"I think we should—"

Merlin was interrupted as the thuds of hoof beats were coming closer, and before long they could see the form of a great stag. Following closely at its heels was a giant black dog that seemed to be following the stag, not chasing it. And oddly enough following the dog was an extremely ugly rat.

The dog and stag stood right in front of the werewolf and it wasn't long before it began to get up and make a lunge for Arthur and Merlin. The dog and stag stood their ground though and after a short tussle, the werewolf was knocked out once again. The two animals shared a strange glance, and then turned to Arthur and Merlin. And before either could say anything the dog and stag had transformed into Sirius and James.

Arthur gasped. "You're-"

"Animagi," Sirius replied. "Cool isn't it? We did it to keep Moony company."

"But we're also unregistered so don't tell on us," James remarked.

Then the rat also transformed into Peter. "Do you think we can really trust them?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Wormy," James said grinning. "We can always Obliviate them."

"I would like to see you try," Arthur growled defensively.

"And why are you two out here? And I love the medieval look, Arthur," Sirius replied, then chuckling.

Merlin sighed, "Arthur I think we should tell them the truth."

"EM-rys that wouldn't be wise, you know what Dumbledore said," Arthur replied sternly in his no nonsense voice.

"But they have as much to lose," Merlin countered.

Arthur sighed.

"I know this is going to sound hard to believe," Merlin started. "But my real name is Merlin."

"So what?" James laughed. "I've heard of kids named that before, why would you go for Emrys?"

"Because I'm Merlin, the real Merlin, and this is Arthur Pendragon. We come from Camelot," Merlin tried again.

"But this only seemed hysterical to the three Marauders because they all laughed uproariously for several minutes so that it was very difficult to gain their attention again.

"He's telling the truth," Arthur insisted.

"Prove it," James retorted.

"Oh I will," Merlin replied with a grin. A moment later his eyes flashed gold and the three Marauders were frozen as if in time, Merlin moved to stand right in front of them. Then his eyes flashed again and the spell was removed.

"Nice try," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I know apparating when I see it."

"But you can't apparate in Hogwarts," Merlin said.

"Do something else," James countered.

"_Forbaernen_!" Merlin said pointing to a tree which suddenly lit on fire. All three teenagers were shocked to see him do magic that was not only wandless, but how could his eyes change color like that?

Merlin doused the flames with another spell. "Do you believe us?"

James hesitated. "But—if you are the real Merlin-then you are my ancestor!"

"Oh great," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin has children, and just when I thought things couldn't get worse.

Merlin, however, looked suddenly uncomfortable looking at his Great great only God knew how many greats grandson. He vaguely wondered which woman in Camelot would be the mother of his children. But it didn't do to dwell on such things.

"And besides," James said still somewhat skeptical. "You haven't told me how the two of you landed in the future."

Remus started to stir once more.

"He's not going to be happy when he wakes, you better get out of here," Sirius said before changing back into his dog form.

"But don't think you're off the hook," James added. "We want details later!"

Arthur and Merlin spoke little on their way back to Gryffindor tower; both were lost in their own thoughts. The thought of James being Merlin's descendant suddenly made him feel farther out of his time and more alone than ever. Especially when he thought of how by this time in the future he, Arthur, his mother, Gaius, and everyone else Merlin knew in Camelot were all long gone and only remembered in fanciful legends.

As full as Merlin's mind was he fell into a deep sleep rather quickly. At first his subconscious was at peace, it was just a normal night, and then it happened. Horror, danger, evil images that made nightmares that were worse than anything Merlin ever experienced. They were nightmares so vivid, and felt so real that they were far more traumatizing than your average bad dream.

Everything bad that ever happened in Merlin's life seemed to all repeating itself all at the same time. The times he got poisoned, cut, hurt, the spiteful and cruel things he was ever told. The raw emotional pain of a childhood where his specialness made him feel like an outcast at times and very lonely. All the anger he'd ever felt, the illnesses he'd survived, everything tormented Merlin.

It was more than a nightmare, it was living hell to experience it all at once, and a normal person would've gone insane in minutes for the torment and agony. Merlin was incoherent and for the most part completely vulnerable.

In a dark cave the sorceress Nimueh looked down on her looking glass with a sinister smile on her beautiful face. "Merlin, soon you will regret ever being born."

"MERLIN! Wake up!" Arthur yelled to his friend, with little effect. He shook Merlin gently, but nothing happened. Merlin was completely out of it.

Arthur left the room and returned a minute later with a sopping wet sponge. He wrung it out on top of Merlin's face, but the only reaction he got was that now Merlin shook violently. Something was wrong.

* * *

_Back In Camelot_

"The Lower Town is all but destroyed, the Dragon is unbeatable," Sir Leon explained to Uther.

"Who let the beast out?" Uther demanded.

"I'm afraid we don't know," Sir Leon apologized. "But we are investigating it.

"You must kill it, the dragon must have a weakness," Uther declared.

"If I may Sire, there is only one sure way to force the dragon to leave," Gaius declared. "We need a Dragonlord."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the suspenseful chapter again, but I will do my best to have another one up soon. This story is starting to head towards the epic end (at least I hope its epic) so I predict another 5-10 chapters depending on how my muse is inspired. And so Nimueh is up to her scheming tricks again. What will happen to poor Merlin? Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and readers, and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 15**

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, as he came to stand next to Merlin's bed side. The wizard was still writhing on his bed and crying out pitifully.

"I can't wake him, I think he must be under some sort of spell," Arthur replied, watching his friend anxiously.

"Don't worry Arthur, I will find a way to cure him," Dumbledore replied. "He will be moved to the hospital wing."

Arthur nodded, but still felt helpless. Throughout their friendship he had always been able to do something if Merlin was in danger whether it was to stop an unfriendly foe, and there was that whole mission to find the Mortaeus flower to save Merlin from a certain death. Something triggered his memory—Nimueh, the sorceress had been trying to kill Merlin all along. She obviously hated how he foiled her plans with such finesse. Was she the one behind this strange curse that had befallen Merlin now?

But he had little time to think of it because just as soon as Merlin and Dumbledore left, the rest of his roommates except Remus all entered at once.

"Hello Arthur," James said cheerfully. "Or should I say Your Majesty?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sire, would be fine."

Sirius snorted. "Oh I can really see that happening."

Arthur chuckled. "I wish I had more people like you in Camelot, you would sure lighten up the mood. Though on the other hand my father would execute all of you."

"Not cool!" Sirius retorted.

Peter whimpered. "Why?"

"Because use of magic in Camelot is punishable by death," Arthur explained. "Which is why I didn't even know about Merlin's magic until we came to Hogwarts."

"Harsh, your Dad sounds as like he has a stick up his arse," Sirius said jokingly. "Don't worry, both of my parents do. It is all pureblood this and pureblood that. Ridiculous!"

They all laughed at that and then Arthur held up a finger. "Do you hear something?" There was a sort of tapping noise, tapping on glass. He turned to the window and expected to see an owl, but instead it was a small bird of prey looking at him with bright yellow eyes. Arthur opened the window and bird flew inside and when he sat again, it settled on his knee, digging its sharp talons into his Hogwarts robe.

"I don't see a letter of any sort," Peter pointed out.

James rolled his eyes. "We're not blind, Wormtail."

Arthur studied the bird. Though he never very adept at falconry, he did on occasion use them for hunting when he wanted a change from his usual methods, and this bird was similar to those he'd used in the past. He recognized the breed, a chill went through him.

"This is a merlin," Arthur stated.

The falcon chirped loudly at the moment, and clicked its beak almost impatiently.

"Give it some food or something," Sirius suggested.

"I think," Arthur started, but then paused to reconsider his words. "It is almost as if it wants me to do something. Perhaps the fact this falcon is a merlin is no coincidence."

"Or perhaps it's hungry," Sirius added.

Arthur made a move as if to stand and the falcon flew to the window and landed on the sill before turning to look at Arthur and chirped again.

"I think it wants me to follow it, James can I borrow your broom?"

"Sure," James replied, before pulling it out of his trunk and handing it to Arthur.

Arthur didn't hesitate to sit astride on the broom and at that moment the merlin took off and Arthur didn't hesitate to follow it.

The bird was quick, and a very short time later Arthur was sure that it had led him beyond the magical school's borders. And then something strange happened; it began to grow very cold, so cold that Arthur felt like he would never be warm again. And then he felt the despair, the sadness, the fear. Arthur felt like he was never going to return to Camelot, never become King, and Merlin would never recover. He began to remember all the sad, horrible events that had ever occurred in his life.

Then Arthur saw the black shrouded figure and Arthur knew what it was. This was a Dementor, one of the worst magical creatures of this time. He'd heard of them in his Defense class, but never did he expect to face one. Arthur knew there was a spell to defeat Dementors but he didn't remember the incantation.

So turned and flew as fast of the broom would take him. But it wasn't going fast enough, so he landed somewhere on the castle grounds and ran for it. The Dementor was faster, and grabbed at him with a vice grip. Arthur raised his wand and tried to say a spell, any spell, but nothing came to mind. The creature pulled down its hood, and Arthur could see a strange mouth. It was going to suck out his soul!

But then he heard a voice cry. "_Expecto Patronum_!" And in the next moment a silvery white light came rushing towards him and the Dementor. The creature dropped Arthur and fled. Arthur could then see the thing that defeated it was a wolf.

"Hello Arthur," said a smiling Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Back In Camelot_

"_If I may Sire, there is only one sure way to force the dragon to leave," Gaius declared. "We need a Dragonlord."_

"That is out of the question, Gaius. Even if one were alive, I would never consent to have a Dragonlord in Camelot." Uther declared angrily.

"Then I fear we're doomed, the dragon will not give up soon. He has much revenge in his heart," Gaius replied.

"If Arthur were here, he would defeat it," Uther declared.

"But Arthur isn't here," Gaius countered.

"Then we will put our faith in the knights of Camelot," Uther snapped.

Gaius bowed to the king before taking his leave. The elderly physician was extremely frustrated and he grew even more so with every passing day. Merlin's absence from Gaius' life made him feel more alone then he'd felt in a long time. He also couldn't help but be distracted with Merlin's fate, was he even still alive? The only thing that reassured him was that he was with Arthur, where ever he was. Merlin would still be able to protect the prince.

"Everything is going according to plan," Nimueh said to Morgana and Mordred. They were all standing in a secluded corner of the Darkling Woods.

"So we move to next phase tomorrow?" Mordred asked, boyish excitement evident in his voice.

"Yes," Nimueh replied.

"Uther is never going to see it coming," Morgana commented with a smug smile. "We strike at midnight!"

* * *

AN: Hello all! Sorry about the lateness again, a little thing called NaNoWriMo and another little thing called college have eaten ALL my free time lately. Yes I know I left it at another cliffy, but I almost stopped it at a much worse one. Next chapter Dumbledore tries to break the enchantment on Merlin and I promise action in Camelot. Thank you to all my lovely readers and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 16**

"I am so glad to see you!" Arthur exclaimed as he watched the silvery form of the wolf disappear at long last. "I thought the Dementor had me."

"You're welcome," Remus replied. "It's the least I could do after trying to eat you last night."

"You weren't in your right mind, there is nothing to apologize for," Arthur countered. "By the way, what was that spell?"

"Expecto Patronum," Remus answered. "Only by conjuring up a Patronus can you banish a Dementor."

"Can you teach me the spell, I don't want to be caught unaware again," Arthur said.

"Of course," Remus said. "By the way, why were you out here at all?"

"I was following a merlin," Arthur replied. "Until it led me right into that Dementor."

Remus gave him a quizzical look. "I get the feeling that I've missed something."

"Well it all started when Merlin wouldn't wake from a nightmare…"

* * *

When Arthur and Remus had returned to the castle they went straight to the hospital wing where they were both overjoyed to see Merlin sitting up in bed and wide awake.

"You're better," Arthur said settling down in a chair next to his friend.

"No thanks to you, you prat," Merlin countered.

"I can see that you are back to your old self," Arthur replied.

"Good to see you're better Merlin," Remus said.

But then the strangest thing happened, Merlin looked completely baffled. "Who are you?"

"Stop messing around, Merlin, you know Remus," Arthur retorted.

"I've never seen him before in my life," Merlin replied completely serious.

"Of course you have," Arthur said. "Remember we met him after we came to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Merlin asked, confused.

"What is the last thing you remember, Merlin?" Remus asked.

"Nimueh's cave, the hourglass," Merlin replied.

"He has amnesia," Remus said, surprised. "He can't remember anything since coming here!"

"Great," Arthur replied deadpan. "Just what we need, a clueless Merlin."

"What have I forgotten?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Only us coming to a school of magic in the future and learning that we are both famous, and are now students at said school of magic," Arthur answered.

The look on Merlin's face was priceless. He went pale and his mouth dropped as he looked nervously at Arthur. "But you know then, you know about my magic."

"Of course I do."

"Aren't you mad?" Merlin asked.

"I was, but not anymore," Arthur answered. "Do we really have to go through this all over again?"

Merlin was saved from answering at that moment because Dumbledore entered the room and walked over to Merlin's bedside.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" he asked, smiling.

"Fine," Merlin uttered. "Who are you?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and glanced at Arthur and Remus questioningly. Remus mouthed the word _amnesia_.

"Since I gather that you have forgotten, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you," Merlin replied. "But I don't remember you."

"This must be a side effect of the spell," Dumbledore mused. "I will search for an antidote, though perhaps Merlin will regain his memory without aid. Only time will tell."

* * *

_Back In Camelot_

Gaius paced his chamber nervously, as darkness fell on the rest of the castle. It had been a silent night, oddly it was the first time that the dragon hadn't attacked. Because of this, Gaius felt extremely nervous. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but he simply had no clue. The physician kept finding himself glancing out the windows, but all he could see were the dim lights of the lower town. Nothing out of the ordinary.

As time wore on Gaius felt tiredness overcome him in waves and it wasn't long before he finally laid down in his bed and gave into sleeps sweet embrace.

A mile away on the outskirts of Camelot, three shrouded figures met. The three walked over to a shadowy area bordering the woods and pulled down their hoods. Morgana grinned to see Mordred and Nimueh.

"Tonight is the night," she said happily.

"Yes, Uther will rue the day he banned magic," Nimueh agreed.

"My kind have been hunted for too long, it is time for revenge!" Mordred exclaimed.

The three were suddenly silent as dozens of people with the same hooded cloaks started to approach them.

"They have arrived," Nimueh said. "With the Druids help, we are assured a victory tonight. We won't fail."

Within minutes, Nimueh, Morgana, and Mordred along with their Druid guards had not only entered the citadel, but had also taken the King prisoner. For a well trained group of sorcerers it was a simple thing to put all the guards to sleep with magic, and nothing at all to apprehend Uther.

Uther glared up at them spitefully, a gag in his mouth preventing him from what was sure to be a string of obscenities. His arms and feet were also bound roughly with rope that chaffed at the King's skin.

"Let him talk," Nimueh said, smirking at the King. A Druid stepped forward and pulled the wad of cloth out of Uther's mouth.

"How dare you!" Uther roared at Nimueh. "You have no right—"

"Save it," Nimueh snapped. "We've all suffered at your hands and now Camelot is ours. Magic will return to this land."

Uther turned his gaze to Morgana. "I've treated you like a daughter, why are you doing this?"

Morgana scoffed. "I have magic, so what do you think?"

Uther tore his gaze from her and looked at Nimueh again. "What are you going to do with me?"

"We'll keep you around…until the anniversary of your ban on magic. And then I'm sorry my King, but you will be executed the way you have executed so many of your subjects." Nimueh replied gleefully.

Uther looked at her coldly. "Arthur will stop you."

At this, everyone in the room laughed, but none as much as Nimueh.

"Uther, I will tell you a little secret," Nimueh said conspiratorially. "Arthur is trapped over a thousand years in the future, he will not be coming back."

"No," Uther replied quickly trying to cover up his fear. "You are lying!"

"And I will tell you another secret," Nimueh said softly. "As we speak your son is in grave danger from a magical foe that has a reputation for killing more than any other wizard in history. And your precious little Arthur doesn't even know what is coming, he doesn't even know what is about to occur."

Nimueh then got closer to Uther and knelt down to his level. "But I do, Uther. And I think I will tell you."

She put her mouth to his ear and whispered. A moment later she rose and left the room. And at that moment words could not describe the terrified, anxious, and grief stricken look on the King's face.

AN: Poor Merlin, he just can't seem to get a break, and what is this horrible fate awaiting Arthur? Thanks to all my lovely readers and I would be grateful for any feedback. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 17**

For the first time that he could remember, Merlin was completely and totally unnerved. Never before had he suffered any type of memory loss and to find himself suddenly thrust in the future and without any memory of the last weeks, really freaked him out. He could still remember the horribly painful vivid nightmares that tortured him but he had no memory beyond that. And of course this just aggravated Arthur to no end.

"Thanks Merlin," Arthur snapped at him sarcastically the next day right after potions class. "Thanks to your little amnesia I have nobody to help me with Slughorn's homework."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "So sorry to inconvenience you, _Sire_," he replied saying the last word with as much sarcasm. "Do you want me to muck out your stables now? Oh wait…they're hundreds of years in the past."

"When we get back to Camelot—" Arthur started to threaten.

"I'll play the good little servant again," Merlin answered with a grin.

Arthur glared. "Shut up, Merlin!"

Merlin grinned, he may have forgotten his memory but he could still annoy the prince. In fact it was thrilling beyond belief for Merlin to be at Hogwarts. This magical school was everything he dream of and more and the only bad thing about it was that he knew this was never possibly back in Camelot. He felt like he was seeing everything for the first time, though he knew this really wasn't the case.

Currently Dumbledore was searching for a way to cure his memory loss, but in the meantime Merlin was back to his normal routine, at least he supposed it was his normal routine at Hogwarts. The first time he saw Arthur do magic was so bizarre that Merlin had to pinch himself to make sure it was really happening. Uther would've definitely gone nuts had he seen the same scene.

Despite the fact that Merlin had Arthur with him he couldn't help but wonder what was going on back home. He vaguely wondered if there was a way to contact Gaius, some sort of magical means to contact the past. He decided to skip his next class and turn to the library.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked. "Charms is in the other direction!"

"Can you cover for me? I'm going to try and contact Gaius."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Arthur asked.

"Research of course," Merlin grinned and heading into the library. Madam Pince glared at him, but he ignored her and immediately started to pull down books. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Merlin was forced to leave the library at closing time, but thanks to James Potter lending him his remarkable invisibility cloak; Merlin returned and began to search the restricted section. His eyes felt tired and he caught himself nearly dozing off more than twice when he finally spotted it. It seemed there was a spell in an obscure book of old magic, magic that hadn't been used in a long time. Or rather it was the type of magic that Merlin was very familiar with. He committed the spell to memory and returned to Gryffindor tower.

The common room was completely deserted at this time of night, so it would be a perfect time to talk to Gaius in complete privacy. He filled a small basin with water, held his hand over it and spoke the spell "_hemming __mec mín __drút __þéáh __ándaga_!"

The surface of the water blurred and an image started to form. It started faintly but before long the quizzical face of Merlin's mentor slowly appeared.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed. "It is so good to see you!"

"Merlin," Gaius gasped. "I feared the worst when you and Arthur did not return. Where are you?"

"We touched an enchanted item called a time turner and it sent us into the future. Gaius, we are at a school of magic!" Merlin told him.

"How did Arthur take it?" Gaius asked.

"I really don't know for sure since I cannot remember what happened. I lost part of my memory, I don't remember anything since touching the time turner," Merlin told him.

"Tell me everything," Gaius prodded gently.

So Merlin told the story as he was told by Arthur, and Gaius listened patiently until he was finished.

"I hope this Dumbledore finds the antidote, and a way to bring you both home," Gaius replied.

The tone of the old physician's voice sent a gust of cold air down Merlin's spine. "What is happening?"

"Camelot has been overrun. The great Dragon attacked for many days and when he finally stopped, the citadel was taken by Nimueh and Mordred, with Morgana's assistance. Merlin, you and Arthur have never been needed here more."

"And what of the King?" Merlin asked.

"They plan to execute him on the anniversary of his ban on magic," Gaius answered.

Merlin may not have liked Uther much, but as in the past, he didn't want Arthur to suffer because of his father's death. And for the first time Merlin felt powerless to stop this.

"What about you, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"They haven't arrested me, but I fear it is a matter of time. I've always sided with the king and they know that, not to mention my association with you," Gaius replied.

"You need to go into hiding," Merlin replied.

"Don't worry about me," Gaius replied. "Concentrate on getting back here."

And suddenly Merlin heard a shout from Gaius' end and the elderly physician gave him a grim smile. "They've found me." And his image was gone.

Merlin sat in stunned silence for what had to be several minutes taking it all in. So Gaius and the King were now imprisoned and were probably going to die. Camelot had fallen and timing was everything. It frustrated him to no end that Merlin didn't know how to get back in time to prevent it all assuming he could best not just Nimueh, but Mordred and Morgana as well. He had to tell Arthur.

He took the steps up to the boys dormitory two at the time, and Merlin was panting by the time he reached the top. He burst through the door and over to the prince's bed which was empty. "Where is Arthur?" he asked his roommates who blearily blinked up at him from their own beds.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"I was having the best dream," Sirius moaned. "Snape had pink hair, pink!"

"Where did Arthur go?" Merlin asked again.

"I don't know," James said. "But he left you a note."

Merlin moved over to his own bed where he saw a folded up letter addressed to him sit right on his covers. Even before he touched the parchment, he felt nervous since the handwriting that bore his name was not the prince's handwriting.

Something fluttered on his bed when he opened the letter and he glanced at it curiously. It was a feather, the feather of a merlin no less. Nervously he looked at the letter. It said:

MERLIN,

COME ALONE UNLESS YOU WANT THE PRINCE TO DIE.

LORD VOLDEMORT

* * *

AN: Yes I know, terrible cliffhanger and horrible author! But I must warn you more are to come since this story is about to get much crazier right before the end. So Voldemort has Arthur now, and what will Merlin do about it? Not to mention will they get home in time to save Uther? I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter out in the next couple weeks or so, but college classes start again for me on the 4th. By the way I was incredibly amazed to see 300+ reviews and this is by far my most popular fic ever in my 7 years of writing fanfic. Thank you so much, I'm honored to have such lovely readers and Happy New Year to all of you!

**And finally I have a fanfiction website here: christinasfanfictionhaven dot webs dot com for all the latest news on story updates, my fanfic blog, videos, and this month's featured story.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 18**

Merlin looked confused as he looked from the cryptic message to the feather on his bed and back again. He was going to save Arthur; there was absolutely no question about that. And he would go alone even, but this Lord Voldemort didn't even tell Merlin where he had to go. As he stood there horrified and shocked, the four other occupants of the room made their presence known.

"What does it say, Merlin?" said James

"Is it from Arthur?" Remus asked.

"Have you heard of Lord Voldemort?" Merlin asked slowly.

And for the first time Merlin saw the four Marauder's mischievous expressions take on deathly serious ones.

"Don't say his name," James gasped.

"Why, who is he?"

"Only the most feared, dangerous Dark wizard," Sirius explained.

Merlin felt all the blood drain out of his face, "He has Arthur." He showed them the note.

"You can't go, he will kill you," Peter wailed.

"Wormtail is right, this screams 'trap'," Remus replied.

"And you definitely can't go without us," Sirius said.

"He said to come alone, I can handle this," Merlin declared.

"We are your friends," James replied grinning. "We can't let you go alone."

"I've defeated powerful sorcerers who've threatened Arthur before, this one won't be any different," Merlin said much more bravely than he truly felt. "And besides, he said for me to come alone."

"We can use my invisibility cloak, he won't know that we've come," James answered.

Merlin sighed, knowing there was no way he could convince them otherwise. "I still have the other problem that I don't know where Arthur is or how to follow him."

"Use the portkey of course," Sirius said simply.

"Portkey?" Merlin asked. Since his amnesia, Merlin was never told about anything called a portkey.

"The feather," Sirius said, pointing to the item in question still sitting on the bed.

"How does it work?" Merlin asked.

"We just touch a finger to it at the same time, and it will take us where we need to go," Sirius said.

"Let's go then," Merlin said. "I fear I've already wasted too much time."

James quickly moved to his bedside trunk and pulled out his silvery invisibility cloak. Then he glanced at Peter. "We all won't fit under the cloak, stay here and cover for us Wormy."

Peter nodded and the three remaining Marauders went under the cloak.

"Ready?" Merlin asked. "On the count of three. One—two—three!"

All four touched the merlin feather at the same time and Merlin felt the strangest and somewhat unpleasant sensation as the portkey dragged them to Voldemort's lair.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a start. He immediately felt uncomfortable, weak and his head buzzed with a blur so fuzzy that it took a long time before he could get his bearings. He was lying flat on a cold stone floor. His arms were chained in front of his and Arthur found this very confusing until he finally remembered how he came to be in his predicament.

_Arthur had been sitting in his chambers all alone after Merlin went to try and contact Gaius. He remembered becoming increasingly frustrated with a transfiguration that was giving him some difficulty. He was supposed to be turning a shoe into a cup, and so far all he'd done was give the shoe a handle. Arthur was very nearly on the point of pulling out his sword and attacking a pillow or two, when he felt it.  
_

_The young prince felt himself fall under a spell. It was such a strange sensation since his mind was left to him, but his body was acting independently. Arthur felt himself walking like a zombie down through the common room and down through the castle. He kept walking even though he tried to stop, but it was hopeless, he was in such a haze. Finally he walked into an abandoned girl's bathroom and despite the female ghost that was yelling at him, Arthur moved until he reached a certain stall._

_He found himself pulling up the top of the toilet tank and instead of the normal pump, there was a round sphere. Arthur's hand reached out to touch it, though his mind was screaming not to. The split second he touched it, there was a flash of white light…And then everything went black._

Arthur moved to his feet and tried to stand without the aid of his chained arms. He was glad the spells influence appeared to be gone, but he was of course now beginning to really comprehend his predicament. If he had to guess, Arthur would say that whoever sent the Dementor after him, was more than likely behind this abduction.

He didn't have to wait long since soon a cloaked person with a dark mask entered his cell and led him through a dungeon and into a room where the only light came from a fireplace at the far end of the room. The décor had much to be desired in Arthur's opinion, it all love very dark and grim. But them again what else would he expect from his kidnapper.

"Hail King Arthur, ruler of all Albion," came a mocking voice. "Hail the ancestor of Godric Gryffindor!"

Arthur looked at the speaker. He was a tall man with a floor length black cloak, dark hair and pale skin. His eyes glittered in the firelight, reminding Arthur ever so slightly of a snake's beady eyes.

"I'm no king yet," Arthur replied. "Who are you?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" the man barked back angrily. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Arthur remembered now. This was the wizard the Dumbledore had warned him of, who the students feared. He felt that he should use some caution when talking to this man, not that he was sure it would do much good.

"What do you want with me?" Arthur demanded.

Voldemort hesitated, before stepping closer, glaring at the prince. "The family of Godric Gryffindor has plagued the sons of Salazar Slytherin for too long. Without you, Arthur Pendragon, the pure Slytherin family will never resort to living like beggars!"

"I'm not afraid," Arthur declared boldly.

"Bravery will get you nowhere, " Voldemort growled pointing his wand at Arthur. "_Crucio_!"

* * *

AN: Sorry about another cliffy, have I mentioned I'm an addict? So poor Arthur is being tortured by Voldy Moldy, and though Merlin is on the way, will he make it in time to save him? Not to mention what kind of devious trap has Voldemort set for Merlin? I'm going to try to get the next chapter out next week sometime, but it all depends on how much free time evil college/work give me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank my lovely reviewers and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!

**And finally I have a fanfiction website here: christinasfanfictionhaven dot webs dot com for all the latest news on story updates, my fanfic blog, videos, and this month's featured story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 19**

"_Bravery will get you nowhere," Voldemort growled pointing his wand at Arthur. "Crucio!"_

"NO!" shouted Merlin, bursting through the door. He raised his hand quickly and with a flash of golden eyes, Voldemort's wand was in his hands.

He glared at the Dark Lord. "Nobody hurts my friend."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin. "You cut that a bit close."

"Sometime there is just no pleasing you," Merlin retorted.

From where Voldemort stood, he raised a hand and Death Eaters moved in from the shadows, surrounding them. One of them yanked the wand from Merlin's hand and gave it back to Voldemort.

"Thank you, Lucius," Voldemort said before turning his attention back on Merlin. "So we meet at last Merlin," he said sarcastically. "You don't look like much for such a strong wizard."

"Care to put that to the test?" Merlin asked testily.

"There is no need for violence," Voldemort replied casually.

"No?" Merlin asked. "Because you were about to torture Arthur to within an inch of his life."

"You may be powerful, but even the great Merlin himself can't save Gaius and Uther."

Merlin felt a cold shudder go down his spine. "How do you know about them?"

Voldemort cast a spell with his wand quickly and they were shown images back in Camelot. Of the dragon attacking, of Morgana's participation, Mordred's participation, and Nimueh. Merlin killed her, she couldn't be alive, but it seemed that her spirit was still able to do so much damage. But the worst thing of all was seeing Gaius in chains and the King being led to his own gallows.

"No!" gasped Arthur.

"Yes, the King will die only minutes from now and Gaius won't be far behind," Voldemort replied.

"You brought us here, why?" Merlin asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You mean to kill us," Merlin replied simply.

"Of course," Voldemort said.

"I have mastered Life and Death before," Merlin said threateningly. "And I can do it again."

"No need to jump to conclusions," Voldemort said before grinning wickedly pointing his wand at Arthur again. "But you fell for my plans too easily. Nimueh and I know that Arthur and Merlin are stronger together. Which is why we will separate you now! Avada Kedavra!"

Merlin watched in horror as the green light started to move closer to his friend with each passing moment, but he hadn't gone through months of protecting Arthur just to see him die now. His eyes flashed golden and the beam of green light struck a death eater head on.

Voldemort gasped in rage as his follower fell to the ground. "You will pay for that," he said angrily to Merlin. "But don't worry there is always plan B."

Voldemort's voice then grew softer as he started to chant some sort of spell. A spell that sounded to Merlin's ears like one of the spells from the Old Religion. A flash of light suddenly struck Arthur and while the prince did not fall, he suddenly disappeared.

"What did you do?" Merlin scream, infuriated.

"I only sent him back to his time," Voldemort replied. "Let's see your precious Prince try to protect himself when he is in his own time without his pet wizard to protect him!"

Merlin felt a chill go down his spine as he thought about the dangers that Camelot currently faced and without him Arthur wouldn't be able to defeat their magical enemies. Especially because back in their proper time, Arthur would just be an ordinary muggle again, albeit an especially gifted muggle.

"By the way Merlin," Voldemort said sneering again. "Do you feel sick?"

Merlin paused, confused. What on earth was he talking about? But then he realized that he did feel weird, in fact he felt sleepy. He looked at Voldemort, realization dawning on his face. "NO!" he exclaimed, right before the nightmares consumed him once more.

* * *

Arthur winced as he suddenly fell face down on the cold hard ground. When he finally brought himself to a standing position he realized that he was in a forest that was very familiar to him. It was the forest that stood right outside the castle. Overjoyed he ran forward and saw the beautiful Camelot Castle greeting a new morning.

But then Arthur remembered Voldemort and he looked around for Merlin. He yelled out a few times, but the only sounds were the early morning birdsong. And Arthur felt suddenly very alone, for so long Merlin had been his steadfast companion and now that he was gone, it felt very strange. Not to mention he was very concerned for his friend and hoping that he survived against the evil wizard.

He reached into the Hogwarts robe that he was still wearing and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at a leaf on the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened and frowning, he put the wand back inside his robe. He was going to miss doing magic, which was something that would make Uther disown his son if he heard it. Speaking of his father, Arthur needed to see if he was alright. And for the first time in a month, he felt extremely naked without a sword at his side.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Came a familiar voice.

Arthur nearly jumped, but then he realized that he recognized the voice.

"James Potter, what are you doing here?"

An invisibility cloak was suddenly pulled from James' shoulders and it also revealed that Sirius and Remus also came to Camelot.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded.

"We were standing behind you and Voldemort's spell zapped us along too," Sirius explained.

"Camelot isn't safe for you, my father has outlawed magic remember?"

"Your father isn't in any position to execute us," Remus replied.

"And besides we're going to help you save him," James said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Heaven help me."

* * *

AN: Well I certainly hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter Arthur and the Marauders will make a daring rescue attempt! Thanks to all my lovely readers and if you have the time please leave a review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 20**

"Let's kill him!"

Voldemort turned and glared at the Death Eater who spoke. "No Bellatrix, I'd rather watch him suffer from a fate worse than death. He will never wake from this nightmare!"

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix said, sounding sad, as if she had lost a great treat.

"What shall we do with him, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Put him in a place where Dumbledore can find him," Voldemort replied.

* * *

Arthur and the three Marauders slowly made their way into Camelot, using caution to avoid capture. The Hogwarts teens were overjoyed at being able to see the past, but Arthur was in no mood to humor them at the moment since he was worried about Merlin. His friend was defenseless and vulnerable right now, and there was no way he could help him. But he had to forget Merlin for the moment if that were possible, because first he had to save his Father.

Getting into Camelot for someone who had lived there his whole life was not difficult, and Arthur quickly led them in through one of the side chambers.

"Nice castle and all," Sirius said. "But it just doesn't have Hogwarts' charm."

"I beg to differ," Arthur replied, grinning.

"What is the plan?" Remus asked.

"My father will be imprisoned in the dungeon, and someone needs to distract Nimueh, Mordred and Morgana. They will be in the throne room," Arthur explained.

"We can do that," James and Sirius replied in unison.

"What about you?" Remus asked. "Don't you need some help?"

"My father will be guarded well, but not by magical means," Arthur said. "I should be fine alone."

"I'm coming," Remus replied. "Let me take the cloak, Prongs."

James handed Remus the cloak.

"Be careful," Arthur warned. "Nimueh is not to be underestimated."

"Neither are we," Sirius said. And he and James wore the exact mischievous grins. And for just a moment Arthur felt sorry for Nimueh and her followers.

He turned to see Remus vanish before his eyes. "Let's go."

The first thing that Arthur did was sneak into the armory where he selected one of his best swords. For a moment the prince considered putting on his armor, but he needed to be quick. He had no idea if he was going to be walking into a trap.

When Arthur finally reached the dungeon, it was surprisingly quiet. He was expecting there to be guards at the very least and when he didn't see any, it immediately put him on alert.

"Something is wrong," Arthur whispered to Remus.

The prince's every instinct was telling him to flee, but Arthur wouldn't leave his father to the sorcerers mercy. He unsheathed his sword and started approaching the cells.

"Come out," he ordered.

Arthur had expected to himself in an ambush, but what he didn't expect to see was Mordred step out of the shadows.

"Hello Arthur," the boy said smiling.

Arthur wasn't deceived; he knew this child was trouble. And as Arthur didn't have his magic anymore, he knew he would be no match for Mordred's power.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, though he probably didn't want to know the answer.

"I've been waiting for you," Mordred said simply.

And then the boys turned the same golden color that Merlin's did and before Arthur knew it, he felt himself being thrown against a cell door. It was all the prince could do to cover his head before he struck and fell to the ground. Arthur winced, as he tried to get to his feet. But something was holding him back, keeping him on the ground.

Mordred approached him, stopping to pick up Arthur's dropped sword. He held it high over his head and looked at the prince with pure hatred.

"Merlin is not the only one with a destiny," Mordred said. "Mine is to kill you, Arthur Pendragon!" And then he struck.

* * *

James and Sirius found their way to the throne room, aided by the Point Me spell and Arthur's directions. They managed to avoid being captured, but they realized quickly that Camelot's guards were not the sharpest of people. They climbed to the balcony above the throne room and looked down to see two women with dark hair conversing agitatedly.

"I thought this Voldemort person was going to solve our problem, not send Arthur back here," said the woman who James identified as Morgana from her description.

"He was supposed to," Nimueh retorted. "But apparently his magic is worthless."

"What if Mordred fails?" Morgana asked.

"He won't Nimueh countered confidently.

James exchanged a glance with Sirius, and they both grinned. Sirius pulled out some dungbombs from one of his pockets and James pulled out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" James whispered directing the dungbombs to explode right behind where the women were sitting.

Morgana was the first to wrinkle her nose. "What is THAT?" she demanded.

"Don't look at me," Nimueh protested. "I didn't do it!"

"Well neither did I!" Morgana declared

Sirius took out some magical fireworks next and he and James quickly sent them whizzing around the room.

"Fire!" Morgana exclaimed. "What sort of magic is this?"

"It isn't any magic I know of," Nimueh countered. "And I would know about it!"

Suddenly an errant firework hit Morgana's dress, and set it ablaze. She scream and ran around the room in an attempt to stop it, but of course the fire only grew bigger.

James and Sirius couldn't control their laughter.

"This is almost more fun than pranking Snivellus!" James exclaimed through his laughter.

"Almost," Sirius agreed.

But as the boys looked to admire their handiwork some more, it was then that Nimueh noticed them and summon fireballs in her hands. "You will pay for this!" she said as she sent the fire right towards them.

* * *

AN: Well I know, more cliffies, but it is almost impossible for me not to at this point. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I must thank my best friend Katy for the idea of Morgana with her dress on fire. I will try to get up the next chapter soon, but I have evil finals coming up next week so I will do my best. Thanks to all my amazing readers, and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 21**

"Where did you find him Hagrid?"

"Just inside the forest, is he going to be ok?" The giant of a man said, looking down at Merlin's pale form. The young warlock was tossing and turning, and crying out from the fear of his apparent nightmares. There was no doubt that this was the same curse that had plagued Merlin only a couple days before.

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore admitted. "I thought I found a counter curse before, but it seems that I only found a way to set it back for a short time. This spell is now more powerful than ever before."

"He is dying," Madame Pomfrey said in alarm. "His respiration is slowing to dangerous levels and so is his heart and on top of that he has a fever. I fear he won't make it through the night."

Hagrid sobbed, fat tears falling into his beard.

"Hang on Merlin, hang on."

* * *

"_Merlin is not the only one with a destiny," Mordred said. "Mine is to kill you, Arthur Pendragon!" And then he struck!_

Arthur watched in horror as the steel blade drew closer to his heart by the second. He was powerless to move, and his mind felt muddled. The prince had absolutely no doubt in his mind that he was going to die, and for once Merlin wasn't here to protect him.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The sword in Mordred's hand was ripped away by Remus spell and it clattered noisily to the floor. Arthur quickly grabbed it, and held it to Mordred's throat.

The boy however merely looked amused. "I see you have a sorcerer friend," he observed. "It still doesn't matter, because now I have to kill him too."

And then Mordred screamed, and the magical energy lifted both Remus and Arthur off the ground and slammed then down heavily. Arthur was disarmed again, and this time his sword was out of reach. He wished again that his magic would work here.

"Are you ok, Remus?" Arthur asked looking behind him to where his friend was crouched in a fetal position. When his friend didn't answer, Arthur drew closer—only to see that Remus was suddenly growing far more hairier.

"Not again!" Arthur complained.

Remus looked at him and handed him the invisibility cloak. "Get out of here," he warned.

Arthur formulated a plan quickly; he quickly moved into the corridor behind Mordred and then let down the door. But he moved so quickly that the young druid didn't have time to react. Now Mordred's was trapped, and had no way to escape.

Remus screamed then, and quickly his body began to morph. Arthur was entranced as he watched his face elongate, his back stretch, and the hair that soon covered his entire body. Just like Arthur, Mordred was entranced by Remus' transformation, not even daring to move. Within seconds, however, all that remained was the beast and Arthur's friend was gone.

And the werewolf didn't hesitate to go after Mordred.

The boy glared at Arthur, "This isn't over!"

He spoke some magical words under his breath and then a magical wind storm was summoned that whisked Mordred away seconds before the wolf pounced.

"Sorry Remus," Arthur said. "I'll let you out in the morning."

* * *

James, ducked as he barely avoided being killed by another of Nimueh's fireballs. He reached up and felt his eyebrows, smiling in relief. "Still there," he said joyfully. "I have to look good for my date with Lily."

"She said yes?" Sirius said in confusion as he hid behind the same pillar as James. "Are pigs flying?"

"They must be," James replied deadpan.

"So what is the plan?"Sirius asked.

"What plan?" James countered. "I'm all out of fireworks and dungbombs."

"How about plan C?" Sirius suggested.

"I thought you would never ask," James said, grinned.

Simultaneously both boys quickly morphed into their Animagi forms. A confused Nimueh watched as suddenly she was being charged by a big black dog and a white stag suddenly charged her.

"Impossible," she marveled. She knew that shape shifting was possible, albeit extremely difficult. How had two teenage boys managed it?

The stag quickly pinned Morgana to the back of her seat, effectively trapping her. At the same time Sirius bit Nimueh's hand before she had the chance to summon a fireball.

Nimueh cried out from the sudden pain. "You can't defeat me that easily!" she declared.

"_Astrice_!" she shouted, and the dog was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. She summoned a new fireball, and right before she was on the verge of sending it, when sharp pain suddenly blossomed from her back.

She looked behind her to see the grinning face of Arthur Pengragon, his sword thrust into her from behind, and a silvery cloak dangling from one arm.

"I think I just did," he said jokingly.

"NO!" she screamed, but it was too late. Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion fell to the ground. Dead for the second time. When she fell however, Arthur noticed a growing red jewel around her neck. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, he would have Merlin look at it later. Assuming they were reunited of course.

Arthur turned and looked at Morgana. She looked so fearful, even when Prongs left her alone, and he suddenly felt sympathy. "I know what you did, and probably why you did it. If you promise me that you won't betray Camelot again, I will not tell my father of the part you played."

"He already knows," Morgana said regretfully.

Arthur turned to look at James and Sirius. "I never thought I would say this, but can one of you put a memory charm on my father?"

"Happy to," Sirius said.

"Fine," Morgana agreed. "I promise."

Arthur smiled and started to leave the throne room. "It is time my father was released."

* * *

AN: First I want to send out a HUGE thank you to all my readers/reviewers, you guys are awesome! And we have nearly reached the end of this crazy odyssey I started over a year ago, I think there will be one possibly two more chapters. I will try to get the next one up next week, depending on how busy I am. As always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Chapter 22**

Dumbledore desperately looked through any book he could think of as he tried to find a way to cure Merlin. It finally came to the point where he was reading books on old magic, the type of magic that Merlin was familiar with back in Camelot. It was magic that Dumbledore wasn't even sure that he could master but he looked in it anyways. He didn't see anything that could possibly save Merlin, but he suddenly stopped reading, flabbergasted. Right in front of him was the answer he had been looking for ever since Merlin and Arthur first arrived, he knew how to send them home.

He turned to look at Minerva McGonagall who was also sitting vigil next to Merlin's bedside. "If he dies, what will happen to the present?" she asked quietly.

"I can only imagine," Dumbledore said. "He was such a strong advocate Muggle rights and using magic for good, it would be a nightmare if Merlin never achieves what he is supposed to."

"Do you think he will die?" she asked.

"He's strong, but I think that even his great power won't keep him alive for much longer. He is already much weaker, almost too weak," Dumbledore said.

"Arthur should be here," McGonagall said softly.

Dumbledore nodded and then frowned. "I sent Peter Pettigrew to fetch him an hour ago."

"I'm here," squeaked a voice from the corner. Peter strode forward, and were those tears that glistened on his face.

"Pull yourself together Mr. Pettigrew," McGonagall ordered sternly.

"Merlin left with James, Sirius and Remus, they had a portkey from-HIM!" And then Peter broke out in noisy tears.

"You are talking about Voldemort am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

Peter winced hearing the name but he nodded mutely. "I couldn't stop them!"

"You have done well," Dumbledore said kindly. "You may return to Gryffindor tower."

McGonagall held a hand over her mouth as she absorbed the shock. "Do you think he killed them?"

"It is a distinct possibility," Dumbledore replied sadly. He looked down and once more his eyes were drawn to the spell he discovered—was it possible?

"I'm going to try something," he said and he started to read the spell. He felt the magic coursing through him, and he knew that the spell had worked, but he would have to wait for the results.

"Albus," McGonagall gasped. "Your eyes—they turned gold for a second, the same way Merlin's do sometimes."

"That was an old spell," Dumbledore mused.

And almost as soon as his words were out there was a sudden gust of wind that made Dumbledore's beard and hair fly into his face, and when it died down seconds later, he was happy to see Arthur, James, Remus and Sirius standing in front of him. The boys looked completely dumbfounded.

James was the first to speak. "Professor? How did-"

"MERLIN!" Arthur gasped, rushing to his friend's bedside. "What happened?"

"He is suffering from that same curse again, and this time I can't find a cure," Dumbledore admitted.

"He can't die!" Arthur protested.

"I'm afraid that he might," Dumbledore said.

"No," Arthur said. "He's my friend, no my best friend!"

"I realize that Dumbledore started, but then he paused. "What is that?" he asked pointing at the jewel that Arthur had dangling from a pocket.

Arthur pulled out the gemstone and handed it to Dumbledore. "The sorceress Nimueh was wearing it. I thought it might come in handy."

"I think I've read of stones like this," Dumbledore mused. "Put it on Merlin, quickly!"

Arthur hesitated for a moment, before he put the chain over Merlin's neck. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Merlin's pale skin instantly had a more normal color, his breathing became easier and Merlin even opened his eyes.

"I feel like I've been run over by griffin," Merlin complained.

"You look like it too," Arthur joked.

"Prat," Merlin muttered.

"What was the last thing you remember, Merlin?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fighting Voldemort," Merlin replied, but then he looked at Arthur confused. "I thought he sent you into the past."

"He did, but don't worry while you were napping the Marauders and I saved Camelot. I killed Nimueh, because apparently you didn't kill her good enough the first time." Arthur replied.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced at the Marauders. "It is good to see you all again."

"You remember us now?" James asked.

Merlin nodded, "My memories have all been restored." Then he noticed the jewel around his neck and pulled it off. "What is this?"

"It was Nimueh's," Arthur said. "It was lucky I took it from her."

Then something else occurred to Merlin. "How did you get back?"

"That was me," Dumbledore said. "I've finally found a spell that will send you home."

Arthur sighed, "I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

"We know that what you'll actually be missing is us," Sirius joked.

"Of course," Arthur joked. "I'll miss you anytime I need a good laugh."

"Tough blow Pendragon," James replied. "Sirius may just have to prank you for that."

"I know I'm definitely going to miss it here," Merlin said sadly. "I'll miss using magic so freely."

Arthur handed his wand to Dumbledore. "I know that I'm meant to wield a sword, not a wand in the end. I guess I'll leave all the magic to Merlin."

* * *

An hour later Merlin and Arthur stood in Dumbledore's office, wearing their own clothes again. Merlin for one felt very comfortable to be wearing his own clothing again, especially his red neckscarf. Arthur too seemed to feel more sure of himself when he was in his full armor once again, with his sword in his sheath.

"You know," Remus mused. "They actually look like the men from the legends now."

"I still say Merlin should be old and have a beard," James replied.

"I am not going to grow a beard just for that reason," Merlin said.

"I hate that we'll never see you two again," Sirius said serious for once. "The both of you have certainly livened up thing around here."

"Likewise Sirius," Arthur said. "It has certainly been entertaining to say the least."

"I will miss all of you," Merlin said. "It is very rare that I meet wizards who are actually not using their magic for evil."

"Now that I've seen Camelot, I understand why you both think it so special," Remus said. "They would be lost without both of you."

Arthur looked at James, "Win the Quidditch Cup for me."

"Done," James replied grinning.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked Merlin and Arthur kindly.

James looked at Remus and Sirius. "Ready?" The other two nodded and then as one the three pounced on Arthur and Merlin in one large group hug.

When they pulled away, Arthur was laughing. "Yes, I will miss the three of you. My knights would never ever pull something like that on me."

"Their loss," Sirius said.

"Absolutely Padfoot," James agreed.

Merlin glanced at Dumbledore. "I'm ready, goodbye everyone!"

"Bye," Arthur said. "Don't blow up the school."

All three Marauders grinned wildly. "We've all agreed on something," James said. "You both are now honorary Marauders."

"I'm sure you will both make us proud, be sure to prank often," Sirius replied.

"I'll be too busy defending a country," Arthur complained.

"And I'll be too busy protecting this prat here," Merlin joked, looking at Arthur.

"Still, we'll do our best," Arthur commented sharing and conspiratorial glance with Merlin.

"Of course," Merlin said.

"Well let me say that it was an honor to meet you both," Dumbledore said. "Farewell."

"Goodbye," Merlin and Arthur said in union.

Then Dumbledore looked down at the spell again and began to chant the incantation, Merlin closed his eyes when the wind whipped up his scarf, but when it died down he was thrilled to see that he was home. The castle stood right in front of him, gleaming in the sun.

"Home," Arthur said with a satisfied smile on his face. "It is good to be back."

"Yes it is," Merlin replied. "Let's go best friend."

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he were seriously deranged. "What on earth are you talking about?

"I heard you, you called me your best friend," Merlin said gleefully.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut up!"

Yes, it was good to be home.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Well there you have it, this story has finally come to an end. But even as I was writing this I have decided that I'm going to write an epilogue which should be up sometime within the next week. I have no intentions of writing a sequel at this point, but who knows maybe I will get inspired with the right idea. I hope you all have enjoyed this fun ride as much as I have, and I certainly wouldn't have been able to finish without all the amazing support. This has been my most popular fanfiction ever, and I thank all of you who joined me. And on a final note I would be grateful for any feedback!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the fantastic Merlin or Harry Potter, they are owned by BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Of Camelot and Hogwarts**

**Epilogue**

"James, look what I found!" Sirius Black exclaimed bursting into the cottage in Godric's Hollow.

But instead of James coming out to greet him, it was James' wife Lily.

"Hi Sirius," she said with a smile. "Keep it down will you, Harry's sleeping."

"Sorry Lily," Sirius said. "Where is Prongs? I have something to show him."

But just at that moment James walked into the room and grinned when he say his best friend. "Padfoot, good to see you mate!"

"I saw Dumbledore the other day and well, he said he found something addressed to us. Moony too but well, it is his time of the month, so I figured we would check it out," Sirius replied. "You will never guess who it is from!"

"No clue," James said. "Who is it from?"

"Our buddies from the past," Sirius clarified.

"You mean Arthur and Merlin?" James asked excitedly. He grinned widely when Sirius nodded.

"Read on, my friend," James said.

_To Moony, Padfoot and Prongs,_

_For Arthur and myself it has been over forty years since we last saw you, but neither of us has ever forgotten our time at Hogwarts. For years we've kept talking about it and wondered how you all fared in that magical time. We both hope that Voldemort has left you alone, or that someone finds out how to kill him for good. We also hope that everyone else at Hogwarts has managed alright without us._

_In the years since we finally returned to Camelot, it was for many years a dangerous time here. Even more assassins tried to kill us, and even Arthur's sister turned evil in the end. It has been over thirty years now since King Uther died and Arthur became King. Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table are everything now that was ever said about them in your stories._

_For me it has been quite an accomplishment to see the return of magic to the land, and I think it is partly due to the lessons he learned at Hogwarts that make him so understanding of magic now. He has never put a sorcerer to death just because they had magic, and Arthur appointed me as his court sorcerer and advisor. Arthur also married Guinevere and they have three children which certainly are a handful. _

_We know we shall never meet again, but I must say that Arthur and I will always be grateful to have been friends with all of you. We hope you all live long and wonderful lives._

_Gratefully,_

_Merlin and King Arthur_

AN: Well I know this was a bit late coming, but there you have it this story is finally complete. Thanks again to all of you wonderful people for making this such a treat to write! And as always I'm always grateful for any feedback!


End file.
